Spirits Aren't Everything
by Krystal Karpenter
Summary: Based on Eragon. A new Darkness has fallen upon the Digital world and the digimon have formed a rebellion with kids from all over the world and digimon. Takuya finds a stone, but what's inside? Will he bring this world back to the light? COMPLETED!
1. Darkness Arises

_Gold Dragon36 presents to you..._

_Sort of based on Eragon, but not much. _

_Rated T for some gore and language._

**_Spirits Aren't Everything_**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Stiring of Evil

Bokomon wrote in that little jornal of his, in a dark pit. Next to him was his partner Neomon sound asleep. Digimon clung to each other for safty, but no good was about to come from were there where. Bokomon looked around with wet eyes, then turned back to his book:

_Dark times happen in the digital world, but this is by far the worst. After the Dark Knight Digimon took over. The world has been dark. We need one of those kids Neomon and I had meant before. His name is Takuya, and the Dark Knight won't stop until he's dead, so for his sake...he'd better stay out of here. But he can't. He acts before he thinks, but he is extremely brave, it's amazing how a human can mean so much in a time right now. I bet they are getting the messages we sent them right now. I told the others not to tell Takuya, but of course it happened._

_There reason we are all in this prison is, because we were all part of the rebellion army. There war hs been going on non-stop and we can not take this anymore. Stupid knight. May he be damned along with his army. The army is made up of kids and digimon. The digimon leaders are dying as we speak._

Bokomon heard the prison door open and quickly put his book away. All the digimon screamed at the sight of a shadow figure at the doorway.

**Real World **

Takuya was about sixteen now and he was making pizzas at a local italian resturant with his blue-haired friends Kouji and Kouichi. Takuya was head of pizzas, Kouji was head of pastas, and Kouichi handled salads. Kouji and Kouichi were also sixteen along with the girl who just entered the resturant. She had brown hair to match her brown eyes.

"Hiya, Kristen." Takuya greeted her, "you need Kouji?"

"Yeah." she replied in a smooth voice.

"Hello, girlfriend." Kouji came out from the back.

"Just 'cause I'm really your girlfriend, doesn't means you can do that to embarrass me in public."

Kouji laughed, "Whatever, Sexy, what do you need."

"You can't call me that either."

"What do you need?"

"I'm not telling you unless you call me by my real name."

"How about Sexymama?"

"You're disgusting! It's a good thing you're cute, though."

"Fine! Kristen what is it!"

"You left your phone at school and it says 'You have one new text message.' I didn't read it because I'm generally a nice person."

Kouji laughed again, this time Takuya laughed too.

"You wish, " Takuya scoffed.

"Put a sock in it!" She held up a fist, which caused Takuya to put up the pizza dough in his defense.

Kouji opened his cell and read the message, "Wow, this is random. Apperently the digital world needs us again. And the trailmon leaves in...5 minutes!"

Takuya forgot about the pizza he had thrown up in the air and it fell on his head, "What!"

"Come on we have to go!" Kouji pushed, "Kristen did you bring your car?"

"Yeah, but it only holds 3 people, It's a porsh so, you, me, and Kouichi. I voted Taki out." She was one of the kids that went to the digital world, but not with them.

"What!"

"Just..." Kouichi raised his hands, "Borrow something!"

"You man steal."

"Whatever! Hurry!"

"Hey boss," Takuya ran to the manager, "can I use your motorcycle?"

"Sure, but bring it back soon."

"Oookkaayyy."

He threw Taki the keys to his red and gold motorcycle. He grabbed the helmet and he was off. He caught up with Kristen's porsh and waved to them.

"Urrrggghh! The retard is going to kill himself! And Zoey ain't gonna like that!"

"What do you mean? Kouji asked.

"Oops, said enough," then Kristen's cell phone rang, "Ah, that's Zoe right on the dot. Hello?"

"Hi, are the gus and you on your way?"

"I suppose you got the message too."

"Yep, the trailmon leaves in three minutes!"

"Okay then we have to got a little faster." she hung up and slammed the petal, making her zoom past Takuya. Taki picked up the pace and became level with the others again.

"Who am I kidding I don't know how to drive this!" He avoided cars as he came up to them.

Kouji and Kouichi hung to dear life as Kristen played dodg 'em. Finally Kristen arrived and parked her car. the three of them ran to the top floor. The jumped on the train just as it was leaving.

"Where's Takuya!" Kristen and Kouji screamed.

Suddenly they heard the motor of the motorcycle come up from the elevator and ride up to the Trailmon.

"Typical." Zoey slapped her for head

Takuya rode up trying to grab the handle bars to the back to the train before it completely left the station. Finally he jumped and landed with a thud. J.P., Tommy, and Zoey, all looked kind of mad.

"Where on earth have you guys been! We were here two hours ago!" Zoey yelled.

"Well, excuse me!" Takuya stood up, "We happened to have gotte the message ten minutes ago, because Kouji's phone was at school."

"Yeah right!"

"Oh yeah! Tell her Kristen."

"No, because it's just so cute to see you guys fight about the dummest things." She said filing her nails not even looking up.

The two blushed then went to different sids of the cart. Takuya decided to get some fresh air, so went outside and climbed up the ladder to the top of the cart. He stood kind of slanted against the wind, so he wouldn't get blown off. Zoey heard foot steps above them and so she looked out the window and saw Takuya on the roof. She blushed when he saw her.

"Umm, sorry for...yelling at you." She started.

He smiled, "It's fine, I get it alot from my mom." He then felt some surge of energy as the digital world came in sight.

She laughed then looked ahead to the the First Terminal, "There seem to be alot of kids and digimon. Why's that?"

Everyone looked out their windows, "Ya, I see." Kristen looked at Trailmon, "Well?"

"Oh, right, It's the rebellion."

"The Rebellywho?" Kristen raised an eyebrow.

"The rebellion! You know the army to fight the Dark knight."

"Dark Knight?" Kouji asked stepping in.

The train digimon stopped and all the kids got off, only to be swarmed by digimon and kids.

"Hi, we've been waiting, " some said.

"Finally they're here," others commented.

"Hi, nice to meet you it's about time."

The group could hardly breath them they heard someone shout.

"HEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!!!!"

Takuya's eye's grew wide, "Bokomon!"

"Oh no!"

"What you're not happy to see us?"Zoey went up and hugged him.

"Of course I'm happy to see you!" Neomon jumped out of the crowd, "He's is too, but not so happy in seeing Takuya."

"Shut up you loud mouth!" Bokomon growled.

"Why?"

The little, white, digimon sighed, "Takuya..."

"Yeah?"

"Leave! Your in great danger just being here!"

"What?! Why?"

"The Dark Knight wants to kill you!"

"Who's that!"

"The one who's causing all of this! He wants you dead!"

"Why?!"

Bokomon looked around, "I tell you in my hut over in the corner there later, where it's safer to say. I barely escaped his clutches thanks to everyone here."

"Ahh, The Dark Knight," Neomon sighed, "Where ever he rides, death is short to follow."

"What a hunk," said a digimon.

Everyone anime sweatdropped.

"I hope whoever said that, was a girl." Takuya said with his eye's slanted.

Then it started to rain.

"I just straightened my hair too." Kristen groaned.

"Come, to my place." Bokomon led them to his warm tent. Takuya stood there in the rain for a minute thinking about what just happened, then felt Zoey tug him.

"Come on."

"Right."


	2. And so it begins

**And so it begins**

_**Important!** Okay people! (to the few that are reading this story!) I'm kind of mad that I have alot of hits and no reviews at all! I take Anonymous reviews! I need them to see how the story's going! So it's simple! No reviews! No new chapters! I at least want 2, i feel stupid having a story up w/no reviews.But thx to the people who put this story on alerts or favorites, It shows me your interested or like it._

* * *

Bokomon held up his jornal, "I'm almost out of pages!" he growled and slammed the book on the ground, "That's how much he's done!" 

"Who's done?"

"The Dark Knight!! Honestly, who else are we talking about here?"

"Ahhh, the Dark Knight...where ever he rides, death is short to follow..." Neomon put his head down.

"That's the second time you said that exact thing!" Bokomon said snapping his pants like always.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I thought we were here about goggle-head." Kristen said pointing at Takuya.

"Oh, right, sorry..." Bokomon cleared his throat "Um-"

"So do we get our spirits back." Kouichi interrupted.

"No, anyway."

"WHAT!" they all said in unision.

"You don't except us really to fight without our spirits do you?" J.P. said shocked, but trying to still act cool for Zoe, who only rolled her eyes.

"Well, see, that's the thing, that's why we have an army with kids this time, and..um...Takuya?"

"Yea."

"Your gonna be the general."

He raised an eyebrow, "I know."

"What? Wait? How do you know?"

"By how you all greeted us, one said something like that, and your telling me, that some guy I don't know wants to kill me already! It seems obvious that I'm important in this mess!"

"Great now your thinking!" Kristen said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah that's new." Kouji crossed his arms.

Takuya then stormed out. Zoey glared at Kouji and Kristen who only shrugged and said, "He's never stormed out like this before."

"Just as I feared..." Bokomon put his head down in shame, "It wasn't you two, I've heard something about this before, but I can't entirely remeber...Oh my gosh! Find him now!!"

Meanwhile, Takuya was pacing fast trough the forest, his eyes had turned gray and he had no control over what he was doing. Just then Zoey tackled him. Takuya was in shock and then his eyes were restored to his natural color.

Takuya shifted under Zoey, "Whoa, what just happened?"

"You left Bokomon's tent and we where looking for you."

"But why are you on top of me?" They both blushed.

Kristen and Kouji were hiding behind bushes, cracking up the whole time. Zoey got off and offered him a helping hand which he accepted. He stood up and noticed the golden-colored stone lying on the floor. He picked it up:

"Hey Zoe, check this out."

"What is it?"

"I have no clue, but I'll keep it just in case."

"No, no, no...get rid of it, what if it's dangerous?"

"No harm will come from keeping a stone."

"Just put it back, please?"

Takuya then bent over and suddenly:

"There you are!" Bokomon shouted, "Get back in! It's not safe here, the plants are on his side. Come."

They all gathered back in Bokomon's tent. The little, white, digimom covered up the entrance.

"Okay, Bokomon, what just happened?" Kristen asked.

"Well, as I've heard, the dark knight has powers to drag people to his lair, and usually, no one can withstand it. That's why people have been dissapearing! It's all starting to make sense! It's as if he knows why Takuya is important!"

"Don't you?"

"No! Are you crazy! I have no freakin' clue! All I know is that he wants to kill you, so you have to withstand it. Can you still think when he's doing that, Takuya?"

"Well, I was thinking that I fell asleep."

"Then do anything you can to wake yourself up."

Then everyone started arguing about the situation, "How can we fight without our spirits!?" J.P. would ask.

"Yeah it's impossible!" Tommy would add.

"Blablahblahblahblah." Neomon would say.

"QUIET!" Kristen yelled, "I'm sorry to say, but it the Dark Knight found Takuya here. Wouldn't he find the rebellion encampment?"

"...shit."

**Boom!**

"What as that?" Zoey gripped Takuya's arm.

"I-I don't know it came from outside." Takuya said blushing.

Kouichi only snickered, then focused his attention outside.

"Oh no! His army's here! Run get out!" Bokomon pushed them all out.

Kids and digimon were running crazy, trying to armor up. Takuya grabbed a pole and ran into the action.

"What the hell is he doing!" Kristen screamed, "I hate that acting before thinking trait he has!"

"Takuya!" Zoey yelled.

Trees were already burned up in flames and one fell on Bokomon's tent.

Meanwhile, Takuya started to twirl the pole in his hand and attacking woodmons. It's as if he knew what he was doing, with all the power kicks he was bringing. he yelled at his fellow digimon:

"Rebellion! This is Takuya Kanbara speaking! Grab anything and fight! We do not go down today! No Today we fight!"

"Yeah!" They all agreed and they started throwing everything! Everything they had!

Takuya then noticed that knights too were in his army. Human knights riding on their horses. Takuya jumped and got on a horse and started fighting with the knight. The others spotted him.

"What doe he think he is?" J.P. scoffed.

"Hey! He's your friend! Be encouraging!" Zoey yelled at him.

Takuya then knocked the other guy off and gainied control of the horses. The gang cheered.

"Come on guys! If Takuya can fight without his powers than so can we!" Kouji put up a fist in the air.

"Count me in." Kristen said, "Just give me a bow and some arrows, and I'm good to go!"

"Give me anything you've got!" Tommy yelled in excitment.

They all went their own ways, Tommy, J.P., and Zoey would throw things, Kristen would use a bow, and Kouji and Kouichi would go melee (Swords and stuff). Takuya would grab wooden spears from the ground, throw it and piece knights in the heart. Blood covered the metal floor as the battle raged on. As Zoey threw all sorts of items, she was not aware of the burning tree about to collapse on her. She then realized what touble she was in, but she couldn't get away in time. Just as the tree was about to fall on her, Takuya grabbed her and pt her onto his horse.

"Oh, thanks, Takuya." she grabbed his waist.

"Hey, no problem, I'm always there for you." he smiled.

The battle raged on, until one of the knights called out, "Retreat!"

The Dark army retreated back into the forest and the Rebellion cheered as loud as they could.

"Hoora!Hoora!Hoora!"

Zoey hugged Takuya thn quickly let go leaving them both blushing.

"Umm, uh, um."

Kouichi, Kristen, and Kouji watched from afar. Then Kouichi said:

"I have a plan!"

"Oh my gosh! Kouichi! _You_ have a plan!" Kristen stated sarcastically.

"When did the ideas start flowing." Kouji added.

"Well, it's a very good plan. It consists Takuya and Zoey getting together."

"No! Really?" Kouji asked.

"Shut up! But anyway! Here's the plan-"

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter thx for reading R&R 


	3. The begin to Ophonimon's Castle

**The start to Ophonimon Castle**

_Thanks for reviewing, it must be school's starting and so on, but srry for the last message, i'm fust used to reviews i guess, but anyways, thx!_

* * *

"KOUICHI!" Kristen stormed up to him, "I'm not sacrifices my last pieces of gum!" 

"Aww, come on Kristen, it's for the best."

"Yeah, the best is to hook up a couple..."

"Look, I'll buy you two packs of whatever gum you want."

"More like I'll pay for them!" Kouji added, "I'm usually paying everything for you!"

"Whatever! Guys! Come on, I thought you where in this with me!"

"Yeah but gum is a gift from God." Kristen looked up at the sky, "It' not to be used for plans that never work."

"Ahh, but this one is fool proof."

"There are two fools we're talking about, not one."

"Are you calling Zoey a fool?" Kouji asked, knowing that they were practically best friends.

"No, Takuya counts as two."

"Oh, right."

"Anyway, there are two ways we can do this-"

"Whoa, sorry to interrupt you guys, but It's time to go." Takuya stated before going back into his own tent.

"Why do we have to go?" Kouji asked them.

"I don't know, he didn't say, but our own tents, give me another idea!" Kouichi exclaimed triumphantly.

Kristen sighed, "Does it consider gum?"

"No, but fire."

Then the two blue-haired boys looked at Kristen.

"Oooo, no! No!"

"You don't even no what we're thinking." Kouji pointed out.

"Yeah, but whatever it is no!"

"Please..." Kouichi puppy-eyed, "I'll spare your gum."

"Well, in that case fine what is it?"

As Kouichi explained the plan to Kristen, Bokomon jumped in, "Didn't you guys hear Takuya? We're leaving."

Kristen rolled her eyes at Kouichi or maybe even Bokomon, "Where are we heading for?"

"Ophonimon's castle."

"What! That's like 5 days away!"

"That's why we're leaving...now!"

"Alright! Kristen, I'll tell you more later."

"Whatever. I'm more focused on the 5 day walk!"

They others returned to see Takuya, zoey, tommy, and J.P. chatting away.

"Hey! You dorks! Can one of you explain why we're heading for a castle that is five friekin' days away!" Kristen growled, "That won't do wonders for my hair you know!"

"Oh great, there goes Kristen." Takuya whispered to Zoey.

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet. This is her good side." she laughed in reply.

Noemon then spoke up, "The whole rebellion army is there waiting for us. This is rebellian group C."

Kristen turned, "You dorks! Can we spirit evolve! Oh wait that's right we can't! THe Rebellion will have to wait five days! Five days!!"

"Kristen calm down, we're going through cities with inns. We won't sleep out in the wilderness all the time." Bokomon said.

Kristen calmed herself, "A-Alright...how far to the nearest city?"

"One day."

Kristen bit her lip, "Okay..then let's get moving."

It wasn't long till dusk fell upon them. They decided split up to look for a clearing to sleep in.

"Okay..." Kristen eyed Kouichi giving him that, 'this will work' look, "I'll go with Kouichi and Kouji."

Tommy then yell, "I call J.P." Tommy wasn't little anymore, he knew what Kristen was up to.

"I guess that means I'll go with Neomon, Takuya, and Zoey." Bokomon looked up at Kouichi.

"Umm, it's better if we go in groups of two." Kouichi smiled at the little digimon.

"It's fine I'll just-"

The Kristen gave Bokomon her famous, 'bitch stare'.

"Umm, okay, Neomon and I will go together, leaving Zoe and Takuya." He said sweating a little.

Kristen lightened her look, "Perfect! Let's go!"

Takuya just looked at Zoey, "This was definately set up."

"Oh yeah, they're up to something."

"Well, better get looking." Takuya started up a trail.

As Takuya, and Zoe walked along, they stole some quick glances at each other. Then they stumbled on some rocks that looked like ruins. They rocks were covered in weeds and other vegitation. It created a jungle atmosphere, more than a forest one. Takuya noticed a piece of metal near a rock. He picked it up. It wasn't heavy, but it wasn't light either.

"Takuya, put that back!" Zoey demanded.

"Oh, come on, it's just metal. It used to be a machine. I wonder if it still works."

"Takuya, stop! You don't no what it can do."

"I'll just bring it along, no harm will come from carrying a piece of metal."

Zoey groaned, then looked at the metal. It was in an oval shape. Kind of like a metal surf bord with a dark line down one side. Takuya pulled the dark line and it turned out to be a sail.

"Hmm, wonder why there's a sail attached to this."

Suddenly, they heard Kristen yell, "HEY GUYS OVER HERE!"

"Wow, she sure has a strong voice." Takuya stated cringing at the loud sound.

"She sings and is in theatre."

"Hmph."

The two got there and Bokomon immdiently spotted something in Takuya's hands.

"Takuya! You found a sky sufer!"

Takuya looked at the metal, "Oh, this. Yeah, I was wondering what it was."

"Those haven't existed for about 1,000 years! Quick see if it works!"

"Well, how do you..."

"You step on that button there."

Takuya got on and stepped on a gray button covered with weeds, but then the sail came up and the thing took off into th sky.

"Whoa!" Takuya was startled by the action nd then grabbed the handle bar on the sail, "I guess you stear it like this." He leaned left and thufer went left. He pulled down on the sail and he was going sideways. He put the sail down and he descended. He felt as if he knew how to do this. He purposely fell upside down and started spinning.

"Takuya!" Zoey yelled, "Argh! Stupid kid!"

"Wow, he knows how to use one of those." Neomon pointed out, "Whoa! It's a sky sufer!"

Everyone just anime sweatdrpped.

"I can do that!" J.P. yelled trying to impress Zoey.

Takuya then pulled up before hitting the trees and put up the sail, "Whoo-hoo!"

"Oh, great! There he goes again!" Kristen said crossing her arms, "Bokomon get him down!"

"Takuya! Come back!"

Then Takuya landed witha thud, "That was awesome."

"I bet it was." Zoey said.

"Okay people! We're waking up early tomorrow, so get some sleep now!" Kristen ordered.

"Hey who voted you boss!?" J.P. asked.

Kristen answered, "Okay, do you want to get on my bad side? JUST DO IT!"

"Okay, okay..." J.P. started putting up his tent in terror.

"Okay Kristen do it now!" Kouichi whispered to her.

"What now?"

---------

"Oh the plan! Right!"

* * *

Ohhhh, what's the plan! Awww too bad you gotta wait till next chappy, which won't be long! It's fun to do cliffhangers! R&R! 


	4. Hatched plan and stone

**Hatched plan and stone.**

_School starts tommorrow for me, so the chapters will come in slower, but I'll still be writing. (Only studying at the same time) Anyway, enjoy this chappy._

* * *

The gang had set up their tents and and were now enjoying some cooked meat apples by the fire. As everyone talked, Kristen had 'accidently' caught a stick on fire. 

She started screaming, "The stick that's attached to my hand's on fire!" She twirled around pretending to go beserk and burned Zoey's tent down, "Woops! I guess it wt attached to my hand. Sorry Zoe."

"Oh, it's...okay." she turned and glared at Kouichi.

He only shrugged and stuffed his face with a meat apple.

"Kristen, since I'm tentless, can I slep in your tent tonight, with you." Zoey asked.

"Oh, ummm, I have...a surprise for you in there and I don't want to show you...yet."

"Oh, really..." Zoey started for her tent.

"Ummm, yeah, it's also that I was going to sleep in a tree with my tent, so only one person can balance it." Kristen nodded.

"Uh-huh, right. Then who am I sleeping with."

"Sorry, I have J.P." Tommy said.

J.P. turned his head, "Umm, no you-"

Tomy then started to fake cry, "You don't like me?"

"No, no, no, no, no...I was saying no you can't sleep with us Zoe." J.P. smiled, but was scowling underneath.

Kouichi then stepped in, "Ummm, Kouji and I are brothers, so we're roommates."

"Then that means-"

Takuya just came back from getting more firewood and noticed everyone was looking at him.

"What?!

"Zoe's your roommate." Kristen stated.

"What!" Taki dropped all the firewood in his hands.

"Oh, come on! You guys are best friends, It's not like your married."

"What?!"

"Is that all you can say, dude." Kouji laughed.

"What is it Takuya, You don't like me?" Zoey asked.

"No I like you. Well, not like you like you, but like you as a-Arrggghh! This is givingme a migrane!"

Kouji, Tommy, Kouichi, and Kristen laughed.

"Well, Tommy and J.P.'s turn to stand guard," Kouichi wiped a tear from is eye, "Remeber, J.P. gets the first half, and you get the second."

"Right!" Tommy answered.

Now it was everyone's favorite time of the day, bed. Takuya had put twigs to signal which half wa Zoey's and which half was his. The two got on teir leaf bed.

"Well, umm, good ight Zoey." Takuya blushed, but tried to hide it in the dark.

"Umm, yeah, good night." she also blushed.

It felt awkward at first. well, really the whole night felt awkward! It was until about three o'clock in the morning Takuya woke up sweating. He was breathing hard. His vison was also blurry for a second. _Bad Dream...,_ he thoughtTakuya felt something move in his pocket. The stone...

_Am I going insane! Here I am sweating on a chilly night, my vison blurry, and now a moving stone? _Takuya took the stone out of his pocket. It began to crack. He then put in back in his pocket so it wouldn't wake Zoey. He tiptoed out of the tent and found Tommy staring at him.

"What are you doing up so late, Taki?"

"Shhh...you can't tell anyone what your about to see..." Takuya looked him stern in the eye.

"Why, what's going on?" he asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"I don't know just promise me!" Takuya demanded getting more impatient s the stone shook more voilently.

Tommy froze for a second then answered, "...I promise."

Takuya took the stone out of his pocket and set it on the ground, "I don't know why it's shaking, I thought it was a stone, but!"

"Takuya! you idiot! Even I no that's no ordinary stone!" Tommy growled.

"Hmph! You have grown."

The gold stone then cracked open. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared...it left the two boys dumbfounded.

"Takuya it's-"

"A dragon! A baby dragon!"

"Keep your voice down, the others will wake up."

"It's beautiful!" Takuya smiled, "I't amazing."

The two looked upon the dragon's scales. The gold scales looked magnificent with the streaks of red on its back. It's wingspand was no longer than two feet or so. It stood up about 4 inches above Takuya's ankle. It had a red symbol on it's chest. Takuya looked closer. It was the same symbol on Takuya's shirt.

"Whoa! Tommy look!" Takuya pointed out what he had discovered.

"Hmmm, that's wierd...maybe this is destiny Takuya. Maybe this is why the Dark Knight fears you! It makes sense! No one knows why he wants to kill you, except for us and him. Don't you see. He knew this was gonna happen. Bokomon suspected the dark knight knew more than the rebellion. He wanted to kill you before this happened, but if word gets out that you've found the egg and the dragon hatched already...he won't stop Takuya..."

"He won't stop, what?"

"He won't stop until you'r completely obliterated!"

"I prefer dead, obliterated is a little, well, scarier."

"Whatever, the point is that we can't tell anyone. Noteven our own friends."

"...Okay, since when were twelve year olds so smart."

"I don't know?"

"Anyway, this is a secret between you and me okay?'

"Got it."

"Good, now pound it." Takuya held up his fist and Tommy met it with his own.

"Now what are you gonna do with your dragon?"

"Ummm," Takuya reached to touch it and when he did, a shock wave ran through his hole body and the whole forest shook to him, "Ahhhh!!"

"Takuya! Shut up! What's happening!?" Tommy asked noticing the strong winds.

Takuya tried to cover his scream put he couldn't so Tommy covered his mouth until Takuya's screams turned into grunts. Takuya was breathing heavier than ever now. He just lied there on the ground motionless, unable to move due to the pain. It seemed like ages until Takuya stood up again. He stumbled a little.

"Takuya! What happened? You almost past out!"

"Did the others wake?"

"No."

Takuya took off his gloves, looked on his right hand and noticed the symbol that had been on his shirt, and on the dragon's chest was now on his palm. It was engraved when his touched the dragon.

"Damnit! I have a scar hand now!" he showed Tommy the scar.

"Well, at least you have gloves."

* * *

Well, The chappies will come in slower but I'll still write R&R 


	5. Edgeville

**Edgeville**

_Slowly but surely the chapter are coming, anyways, thx for reviewing guys!_

* * *

**The Dark Castle**

The Dark Knight sat on his throne looking up at the ceiling. He wore all black armor, his helmet still on. His shoulders were broad and muscular. He had a fiece vibe.

His voice was dark and mysterious, "Tell me wormon, he did an army of trained combats lose to a mear child."

"Umm, sir." wormon answered with his tiny voice, "the child you were taling about, umm was Takuya."

The Dark Knight froze, but then chuckled, "So he is here."

Suddenly the strong breeze from the forest the gang was in, swept in the castle knockingdown candles and sword. The knight only sat there, "He's found the egg as well...but he still needs training to become a warrior, we mus kill him while he's weak." he studied the long lasting breeze, "The winds came from the woods. Tell my troops to head to Edgeville tommorrow. And snapp to it."

"Yes sir, right away sir."

**Back at the camp...**

The next morning Zoey woke up to see Takuya not in his bed. See thenleft the tent and scanned the camp area. Nothing.

"Good mornin', Zoe." Kristen greeted, "If you're looking for your boyfriend, he'swith Tommy getting water for the long walk. Bokomon's ranting about we're a day behind. It's quite annoying, actually. He constantly yelling now. You know ever since we came back."

"Yeah, he has been acting strange. Neomon too, he hasn't been talking, only saying 'The Dark Knight, where ever he rides, death is short to follow'."

"...Takuya was acting strange this morning, as if he were hiding something, do you know what."

"No actually, I don't I haven't even seen him since last night."

"I think Tommy knows, he was also hiding something, as it seemed, but he's just a kid. i can only force out so much from him." Kristen stated pounding her right fist into her other hand.

"Kristen!"

"I'm just kidding, I would never hurt him."

"Are the twins up?"

"Only Kouichi, Kouji sleeps like a rock and won't wake up for anything except his dad or mom and life threatening situations."

Zoey laughed, "And you would know."

Kristen flushed, "Oh! Your dead! I bet you and Takuya did 'it' last night."

"Ewww, yeah right! I don't like him that much yet." as soon as those words slipped out, she covered her mouth.

"Ah-Ha! You do like him! I knew it! It was obvious too." Kristen smirked, "I'm gonna tell him."

"What no!" Zoey then tackled Kristen as soonas Kouji came out of his tent.

"I'm going back in my tent..." Kouji said.

"Kristen don't, the guy is supposed to ask the girl out first!"

"True." Kristen stopped struggling, "I'll get him to say he likes you. Don't worry! With my help you'll have him in about a day."

"Really?"

"Yeah! All you have to do is act sexier."

**Meanwhile in the forest**

Takuya and Tommy had found a spring in a different clearing. Takuya carried the dragon there as well.

"Hey umm, dude, just drink...I need a name." Takuya stated watching the hatchling drink.

"Well, is it a boy or a girl."

"Umm, you check."

"Ohhh no it's your dragon."

"...I have an idea." Takuya took a meat apple from his pocket and lifted it up, also making the dragon stand on it's hind legs, "Ohhh, it's a guy."

"How do you know?" Tommy asked. Takuya pointed. "Ohhhhh, wow, I see."

Takuya tossed the meat apple to the dragon, who ate it happily, "How about Blade."

"No to plain."

"Umm, Blazer??"

"No..."

"Gladrer." (not gl-eigh-der, but gl-eigh-jer.)

"Umm, not bad. I like it."

"Okay, you are Gladrer." The dragon nodded his head happy with the name.

"Oh Tommy, we have a slight problem..."

"What?"

"How am I going to take it along without the others seeing?"

"Gladrer's constantly slepping, so just put him in my backpack and walking behind me. If you see it move tell me and we'l tell the other we need to use the bathroom or something."

"Yeah...yeah, I like it! Great thinking!"

The two boys returned from the spring to see everyone bored out of their minds. Bokomon was practically about to burst from anger and annoyance. And the twins and J.P. were having a heat stroke. The only ones normal were Zoey and Kristen talking.

"Finally!" Bokomon and the twins said.

"What the heck took you so long?" J.P. asked.

"Well," Takuya started, "first, we had to get the water, second we had to fill up everyone's cantines, and third, we had walk all the way back."

"Whatever we have to move now, it's dangerous to stay in one place in these woods. We should reach Edgeville in about a couple hours."

And so, a couple hours they walked until coming into a small town with kids and digimon walking around. The city was built in a huge clearing, so the city was surrounded by tall trees. There was also a wooden fort to keep dangerous creatures out at night.

"Everyone here is well armed," Bokomon said to the gang, "the gates to the fort open at about 8am and close at about 6:30 to 7pm."

"Why's everyone so well armed though?" Takuya wondered.

"Well, this is considered a dangerous city. It is often attacked by digimon, mostly woodmon."

"Hmm, did we come here to armor up."

"Yes, actually, the rebellion has givin' each of you 100 gold coins. If you use it wisely, you can get alot of stuff you need. Check the store prices, get the best deals, things are cheap here."

"I major in shopping, don't worry." Kristen said taking her 100 gold coins, "Come on Zoe, come with me."

"Okay." the two girls went off and Kouji went by himself to look around, so did J.P. and Kouichi.

Tommy and Takuya went together. They went behind an alley to check on Gladrer.

Takuya reached in the book bag, "Whoa, he grew since last time."

"Really? No wonder my bookbag was getting heavier."

The dragon was now only four inches away from Takuya's knee!

"Hmph, what are we going to do now?" Tommy asked.

"...you go and spend the coins however you like. I'm gonna change my clothes, hear my hat so it shades my eyes, and let Gladrer come with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, now thx, if I need you I'll whistle."

"Right." Tommy turned to leave then Takuya whistled, "What?"

"Ummm, get me some new clothes."

"Okay, I'll find something cheap."

Tommy went to one of the clothes stalls were kids would trade jeans and modern teenage clothes. Tommy ended up paying only 15 gold coins for a blue T-shirt, black jeans and a blck cap. He returned to the alley to find Takuya playing with the dragon as if some kid's toy.

"Takuya, here, that will be 15 gp."

"Here, thx now my turn to shop."

Takuya put on the clothes and put Gladrer on his shoulders.

"Man you're getting heavy dude."

The dragon only squeaked in return.

Takuya walked around with people staring at him, he came to an archery shop.

"Good morning sir-you have a-a-"

"Please, calm yourself, I need a worthy bow and arrows." Takuya made his voice deeper and more stern to gain respect.

"Ahhh, then you must take this magic compound bow, Are you for the rebellion?"

"Of course, I wouldn't even spit in the direction of the Dark Knight."

"Then take it for free! We need to be free of this mess. Oh, and here! Take three quivers of my best arrows! These are Mithril arrows, it's outstanding how far these will shoot."

"Your gratitude is greatly appriciated."

"Thank you, and if you need to know more about that little fella on your shoulders, talk to an old wise man, who happens to own an armory shop just across the town."

"Thank you very much."

"No thank you."

Takuya put one quiver full of arrows on his back and the other two in Tommy's bag which he still kept with him. He held onto the bow, because it was way to big to even fit in the bag. Takuya stopped at one of the food stalls to buy the dragon some beef jerkey and water, then continued for the armory. Once he got there, a pair of eyes were laid on him.

"Ahhh, you come here to know about your friend?" the old man eyed the dragon.

"Umm, yes, but how did you know?"

"Can't tell, but I did pick out the best sword I have for you. Dragon's usually sleep alot the first two days or so, until it becomes taller than you, whch is in about a week. Ahh, The dragon says your destiny is blue, you can see by the stripes it has on it's back."

Takuya looked, "No, I could have sworn it was red."

"Every dragon is born with something red, because of the heat from staying in the egg. You are not only the master of red fire, but also of the all powerful blue fire. Blue fire is Fire and Incantation mixed."

"What's and Incantation?"

"Magic, my good friend, so anyway, here is a razor sharp sword. The grip is of pure gold with a blue diamond as the pomel, the blade is blue, because some incantation is within this sword. It will always be blue as long as your dragon is alive."

"Why did you do all of this for me?"

"Because we need you Takuya Kanbara, the rebellion needs you. The sword will only withstand your touch. Along with your dragon. Anyone else who is to touch it, will be shocked but not badly. It depends how much you like the person. Now go."

"Wow, thank you. And how did you know my name?"

"I cannot tell remeber?"

"Right." Takuya decieded to keep the T-shirt and got an olive green vest to match his original shorts, gloves, and cap. Takuya stuffed the black jeans and black cap in Tommy's bag. He carefully put a now sleeping Gladrer in too.

Now Takuya had altogether, a blue T-shirt under a olive, green vest, olive, green gloves, shorts, and cap, a bow in his hand, a quiver of arrows on his back, and a sword on his hip. He then joined the gang and Kristen had to prevent Zoey from fainting.

"Oh, my, gosh, he's so hot." Zoey stated.

"Okay, Zoey, stand up." Kristen helped regain her balance.

Suddenly there was a **Boom!**


	6. Diem Ex Dei

**Diem Ex Dei**

_The reason this is the title of this chapter is because I was thinking about this song as I was writing the chapter and it seemed to be awesome backround music, but of course you can't music links to your story, so if you have the time, look it up. It's been in Star Wars and the Spiderman 3 trailer. It just kind of goes with fighting. _

_

* * *

_

**Boom!**

Bokomon's face turned to shock, "Run! Knights!"

The whole town went into a frenzy screaming and running towards their houses. The knights rode on their black horses riding towards towns people, either sliding their swords through them and collecting their data code or throwing them into their own stalls. One caught sight of Takuya,

"Him! The master wants him killed!" he yelled.

"Takuya run!" Bokomon yelled at him.

"Running!" he began to run towards a hole in the ground. He reached for an arrow from his quiver and loaded it on his bow. The knight was catching up fast. He knew he wasn't gonna make it. The rest of the gang was watching from a roof top helplessly. They had gotten seperated by the crowd of people running.

Takuya suddenly stopped running and turned around.

"Takuya! What are you doing!" Zoey yelled at him.

The knight rode up with his sword in hand and then Takuya shot an arrow. It sliced through the air and made a precision hit to the forhead of the knight's black helmet. The man fell down dead. Takuya then took the knight's horse. He put away his bow in his quiver and drew his sword.

Bokomon's eye's widened, "The sword! The sword of the riders!"

"What was that Bokomon!" Kristen demanded.

"Oh nothing!"

"No! I'm sick and tired! Why are they after Takuya! What sword is that! Tell me now!!"

"Ok-" suddenly the knights stuffed an oil on and around the house the gang and digimon had taken shelter in.

Kouji noticed this, "We have to get out! They're gonna burn the building! Get out everyone!"

"We can't we're surrounded!" one digimon exclaimed.

"Yeah! The only one who can help us now is that Dragon Rider!" a kid yelled from across the room.

"What dragon-" Kristen snapped, but was interrupt by a boom.

"The buildings on fire!" they all started panicking.

"Guys stopp we have to jump from the roof!" Kouichi exclaimed.

"Are you crazy!"

"No," Kristen interrupted, "We're gonna die anyway."

"Yeah...thanks for backing me up."

They all went to the roof.

"Okay guys...umm." Kouichi thought for a second, "Aim for that building over there."

Kristen then jumped without warning and she landed safely. This encouraged everyone else and so, everyone made it across safely. (You know how you roll to break your fall? That's how they landed.) There were only two knights burning the building, the rest were after Takuya.

"Where's Takuya?" Zoey asked looking around.

"Listen to me, Zoe. We have to worry about ourselves, I'm sure, no positive he'd want you to do the same." Kristen then took out her bow and shot one of the knights on their horses. She then aimed for the other and pierced him in the shoulder.

"Nice shot, how are you and Taki so good?" Tommy asked.

"We both took an archery class together."

"Oh," Tommy then noticed his packback was much lighter. He searched through it and found no dragon!

'Oh no!'

Takuya was riding as fast as he could, but then a knight came close and cut the horses limb, which caused Takuya and the horse to go down hard.

"Oww," he looked up and saw the knights surround him.

Suddenly, there was a huge roar! Everyone in that area looked up at the sky and saw the HUGE dragon fly to Taki's aid. Takuya grabbed one of the spikes on it's neck, and it lifted him up. In a matter of seconds he was about 1,000 feet off the ground.

"Gladrer!?" Takuya asked wide-eyed.

The dragon only let out a deafening roar. Takuya smiled and laughed. He then sat in between two spikes and held on to Gladrer's neck.

"Take me down lower to my friends!"

The dragon then dove to the ground with gravity pulling it to the earth over two hundred miles per hour.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Takuya screamed.

On the ground, the gang, along with everyone else, stared in aw at the bullet diving towards earth. It's gold coating shimmered in the sun. The knights were about ready to get the hell out of there until multiple arrows struck them all at once. Takuya had killed them all in an arrow frenzy. The grass was covered with the blood of the innocent and the guilty. The dragon landed on the tallest house and gave out a booming roar, which made the trees move and the Dark knight heard.

The town cheered and cheered and cheered except for the gang, who were still shaken up. It took Takuya forever to take in what just happened. Takuya then walked over to the gang only to recieve a big slap from Zoey,

"What on earth did you think you were doing! Why didn't you tell us you had a dragon!"

"Yes Takuya, you endangered this whole town because to brought that here!" Bokomon yelled, "We would have taken the backroads! T rebellion raods underground!"

"Yeah Taki, I'm your best friend!" Kouji pointed to himself, "You could've at least told me!"

Kouichi only looked at him in dismay, but Kristen only paid attention to the dragon next to him.

Takuya only blinked and for some reason his legs could support him. He collapsed onto the floor and went unconscious.

"Takuya!" Zoey exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------

Takuya woke up his a groan, it was dark with only a dim light. He rubbed his eyes and noticed the dim light was from a fire down a hallway. He got up and walked towards it. There was something near it. The figure was covered in a black cloak and Takuya could only see his red eyes.

"Umm, guys...were are you? Kouji? Is that you?"

The figure turned to him, "They can't help you, you're alone in this world. Your heart is filled with darkness and you know it...Takuya."

Then there was a bright light.

"No! Wait! What do you mean! How do you know my name!"

The bright light then turned into darkness and he heard a _ssssss_

-------------------------------------------------

Takuya shot up from his to find the gang all around a fire in the middle of a dark and gloomy forest. It didn't look like then forest they were just in. He rubbed his head and noticed his legs were all rapped up in bandages.

"Guys, he's up." Kouji stated.

"Oh, hey, Takuya!" Kouichi greeted with a smile, "How are your legs?"

"Yeah, how'd I get here and what's wrong with my legs?" Takuya tried to moved them, but a shot of pain ran through his body, "Ahhh, ow!"

"Takuya, don't move them!" Zoey growled, "The flesh was torn right off! Bokomon said it was, because of the dragon's scales rubbing on your legs, when you rode it, that caused it."

"Oh and your dragon talks!" Kristen smiled.

"Yeah I kno-what!"

"Yeah it talks through our heads."

"Really?"

_Yes,_

"What? Who said that?"

_Me...your dragon..._

"Whoa! you _can_ talk."

_Yes_

Bokomon then came into the conversation, "We have to move tommorrow! The Dark knight is on our trail!"

"But my legs."

"Because of your dragon, you heal incredibly fast. They'll be fine in the morning, but I must warn you, we have to into the Forest of the Dead."

"Yeah," Kristen added, "It was either that or the Path of Doom." she laughed, but when she saw no one else laughing she stopped, "...it wasn't supposed to be...funny. Heh."

"Anyways, it's very dangerous, and your dragon won't fit traveling on the ground with us so it's gonna fly above us. We have horses donated from the Edgeville villagers. Takuya, they insisted you have named Thunder, the one with light tan hair, but a dowk brown mane. Over there."

Takuya looked, it was a beautiful horse, about 14 hands, "Wow..."

"Yeah," Kristen said looking down, "that was the one I wanted, but no big! I have the second best horse!"

"Takuya you should eat something," Zoey stated, "It's a long ride tommorrow."


	7. Forest of the Dead

**Forest of the Dead**

The next morning, Gladrer took off and followed everyone by air. Takuya and him could still talk to each other though. Bokomon sat behind Kouji on his horse, Noemon sat behind Kouichi, because there weren't enough horses for everyone Zoy had to sit behind Takuya on his horse.

"Okay, most important thing is to stay together. The deeper we go, the darker and foggier it gets."

There was fog already on the ground, so if you were to look down, you wouldn't be able to see your feet. Zoey cringed at the sight of the dark, green colored river.

"That's kind of disusting." she pointed out.

"Yeah," Takuya agreed, "I would hate to fell in there."

Suddenly they all heard a moan from the trees.

"What was that!" Zoey clutched to Takuya harder making him blush.

"It was the dead..." Neomon stated.

"They're in the trees?" J.P. asked.

"No, they're behind them," Bokomon shivered, "they're the hairs on your nec standing up and the goose bumps on you legs, too."

"There's one." Takuya pointed to a white ghostly figure. It was a digimon, starmon.

"I don' it!" Kristen said irritated.

"You can't see them..." Bokomon started, "only you Takuya, you have the gift to see everything we can't, because of your dragon. We can only see the Zombies not the ghosts."

"Z-z-zombies?" Kouji asked.

"Yes, that' why we can't gallop, we have to walk, and be careful not to disturb their slumber under the ground."

"That's nice." Takuya said sarcstically.

"Have weapons ready though."

Everyone took out their sword, but when Takuya took out his blue one, the earth started to shake.

"Oh no!" Bokomon cried, "Nevermind ride! Ride!"

The gang started to gallop as zombies came up from the ground. their hands would come up and feel the surface, then bring themselves up. Zoey's grasp on Takuya's waist grew tighter as the dead came up around them. The horse became terrified and went out of control. The stallion began to charge at river. As it neared the river, the hore suddenly stopped and sent Zoey plunging into the murky water.

"Zoey!" Everyone screamed.

Takuya, without thinking, dove into the water after her.

"Idiot!" Kristen yelled at him.

Kouji was about to go in, but Kouichi stopped him.

Zoey was frozen, she couldn't come up for air, she literally couldn't move. She then felt a strong arm around her waist. It pulled her up, so she could breathe again. Zoey looked up to see Takuya.

Takuya struggled to lift her up out of the water, because the current was going so fast. He found it diffucult to lift his own head out of the water. The others kept up with them by galloping by the river bank. Takuya then clung to a rock to prevent them fom being taken by the current.

"Throw a log in!" J.P. yelled at everyne.

Takuya caught the log and put Zoey's arms around it too. She could still barely move and looked like she was going to pass out.

"Hang on, Zoey, stay with me." he said putting his arm aound her waist.

"Takuya!" Kouichi screamed, "Waterfall!"

Takuya looked at Kouichi, then straight ahead to the fall.

"Oh no...Gladrer!" Takuya yelled.

The dragon then came bursting through the trees, but was immdiently busy with the zombies

_TAKUYA_!, he roared.

"Glad-" his words swallowed by water, then the cliff. Takuya grabbed Zoey and held her close to his body as they dropped.

"Takuyaaaaa!!" screamed everyone.

The dragon broke free and flew down.

Silence...

The dragon came back up, but with no Takuya, _I couldn't find them, but their are alive._

"What? Wait. How do you know?" Kouji asked.

"Because if Takuya was dead, the dragon would be too." Bokomon said, "We have to find them."

_Yes indeed._

"Yeah, one problem, they're down there, and we're up here!!" Kristen threw her hands up in the air.

_Leave that, to me_, The dragon smiled.

**Down, below**

Takuya dragged himself and Zoey in his arms up to shore. He collapsed with an passed out Zoey on top of him. His breath was hard, he didn't know what to think, only at it was a miracle that they survived.

"Gladrer!" he called.

No answer.

"Gladrer! Kouji! Anyone!"

Still no answer.

He just laid there, for what seemed to be about two hours. He then felt Zoey stir on top of him. She lifted herself up ontop of his chest. Her face dangerously close to his. He resisted the urge to kiss her right there.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," Zoey rubbed her eyes and noticed how closed they were, but she didn't move, "what happened?"

"We fell off that." Taku pointed to the fall.

"What?!"

"Yep, I know."

"I'm so tired..."

"Here, I'll make you a bed."

She groaned as he got up.

"Takuya."

"Yeah?"

She smiled at him, "Thanks."

* * *

I'm thinking of putting romance in the next chapter, what do you guys think? Should I hold it off till the end? R&R! 


	8. The Hunt Begins

**The Hunt Begins**

_Sorry it's been to long, I have a lot of stories running. (I know I shouldn't though) Everything is more hectic with school and all. Anyways, please R&R._

_

* * *

_

The Dark knight clutched his fist and growled deeply, "They will reach the castle very soon, so the plan is just to wait."

"What do you mean, sire?" asked one of his soldiers.

"We'll just have to confront them in combat, but now that I think of it...I have a plan. Get my cauldron."

The soldier did as asked and also brought quite a few herbs, potions, bones, etc. The owner of darkness started pouring potions and other fluids into the cauldron and began to stir.

"May I ask what you're doing, sir?"

"Watch," the knights said as he began to pour the mixed fluids on the floor. The liquid began to stir on it's own and it grew taller and taller when suddenly the Dark Knight said, "Takuya Kanbara." and instantly the liquid had molded and the knight had cloned the Rider exactly.

The decoy bowed, "How may I serve you?"

"Spy on the the Rider's friends, but don't kill him, just injure him. He he." and with that, the bearer of darkness teleported the clone to the forest.

**The Gang**

Takuya and Zoey were rudely interrupted of sleep with a hard shake. Takuya looked up to see Kouji.

Takuya groaned, "Urrggghh, Kouji?" he asked groggily.

"Ummm, duh."

"Come, we must leave, we cannot stay here long." Bokomon started to shiver, "Come on get up, get up."

Both Takuya and Izumi got up and began to walk with the others. Gladrer growled.

"What's wrong buddy?" Takuya placed a hand on the dragon's scales.

_We're not alone_

They walked along father into the forest.

**Ophanimon's Castle **

Two teenage boys stood at the gate of the castle dressed in traditional knight armor. They held spears in one hand and a shield in the other. They looked out into the mist that was currently surrounding the great structure. Ophanimon was holding a meeting with a couple of Digimon generals. One general, a Starmon spoke loudly:

"We're out numbered! We must find more allies or we won't win! It's impossible!"

"It's possible! How can you be so sure! If we have the boy fighting with us, we might win! He's at least worth 1,000 men!" retorted the other general, an Xveemon.

"So your saying, he'll die after he kills a thousand men," Ophanimon chuckled a little.

"Pardon, my lady, but why are you laughing?" Starmon asked.

"You guys are acting like you don't know what's going to happen."

"What to you mean?" Xveemon asked.

"Fate will unwind in itself, Takuya will win it for us."

"You sound sure."

"I am."

Suddenly, a scream was heard outside. All three rushed out of the castle. The two guards were gone...

The was a growl heard on the other side of the golden gate. Xveemon snarled, "Secure the gates! Secure the gates! Archers go to the tower!"

A flood of rebels ran toward the gate, grabbing long, steel bars and melting it in with the golden bars of the gate. Once the steel cooled down they buried a hole in the ground to place the steel bars in the ground to keep 'em in place. The gates shook. Digimon and kids held the gates closed, while the archers up top looked for a target.

There were a series of loud roars behind the gate, but the mist covered the enemy. At that moment, the roars stopped...silence...silence filled the air.

"What the hell?" Xveemon looked around, "Is everyone okay?"

Suddenly, another roar, and appeared a huge cyclops stood in front of the mile, high gate. The rebels stood in shock. Starmon stood with the archers, "Oh Lord help us! Fire!"

The archers began to shoot, but to no use. The giant only pricked the arrows off of his body and began to throw them at the army. A digimon was struck by one of the thrown arrows. His blood spilled on the floor and his data code flew up in the air.

Ophanimon yelled, "Get the catapults!"

The army did so and loaded it up with stones.

"Fire!" she screamed.

The stones did little damage, for the cyclops took those and threw them at the archers. Bowmen were falling through the sky. Their screams filled the air.

The giant roared loudly. It began to bang on the gates.

**Clone**

Takuya's clone landed in a clearing. It's eyes looked left, then right. It heard the voices of the others walking through the forest and snarled slightly.

**The Gang**

_We're not alone_ said the dragon.

Takuya looked around and continued on. Kristen was holding Kouji's hand, she asked "Bokomon, how much longer until we get to the freaking castle?"

"We should arrive tommorrow night."

Takuya walked next to Zoey. He began, "Wow, the digital world has changed a lot. I don't even recognize the places."

"Yeah, me too. I know we've been in this forest before, but back then, it wasn't as gloomy and dark."

Suddenly, Takuya fell in some bushes. He screamed.

"Takuya!" everyone yelled and searched the bushes.

He then appeared out of the bushes, "Whoa, sorry guys, tripped."

"Urgh! Takuya, don't do that again, you scared me!" Zoey sighed along with the others.

* * *

_Sorry, I decided no romance this chapter, but maybe next. R&R_


	9. Different Paths lead to Different Places

**Different Paths Lead to Different Places**

_Okay guys, here's another chapter, tell me what ya think._

_

* * *

_

Takuya opened his eyes to find himself tied up in the middle of the forest on the cold, damp floor. 'This is weird,' he thought as his memory started to flow back into his mind. He remembered talking to Zoey, then tripping on something landing in a bush, and finally being hit by something hard in the back of his head then looking up to see-

"Myself?" his eyes widened, "It sure looked like me, like my clone!" Takuya yelled at himself.

"Man! I should've been aware or at least cautious when my Gladrer said he sensed something! I'm such an idiot! I just don't get why the clone didn't take me to the castle while he was at it. Now that clone is with my friends and I have to stop it! But how?"

Takuya remembered the dagger her stole from Edgeville during that little mis-half. He reached for it in his belt and took it out. He began to cut away at all the ropes, but at the rate he was going and all the ropes he had that bound his arms and legs, this was gonna take a while...

**Clone and Gang**

Kristen practically jumped with every sound she heard from the bushes and every time Kouji would laugh at her. He would laugh and say:

"Kristen stop jumping, don't worry I'm here."

She would grunt in return. It was to quiet. Zoey thought so too. No one said anything, not Bokomon, not Neomon, not even Takuya, and she would know. He was yappin' away before he had his little 'klutz moment'. She sighed, he was taking a long time, in the sense of asking her out kind of thing. She's letting it get to her. What happened to that tough tom-boy from their past adventure. Well, I'll tell you, she fell in love. Funny how that can change you. You start acting different, you think about what you're gonna wear longer than usual, find yourself thinking about that person a lot, and when you start dreaming about that person, It's very serious.

She shook these thoughts from her head and continued walking. She remembered when she first told Kristen, and Kristen told her about her crush on Kouji. Kouji, being a loner-kind-of-person, it's hard to believe he has a girlfriend, but it was Kristen who confessed first. She's just that kind of person, not really afraid in saying what she thinks. They had been friends long before their own digital world experiences. Anyways, when Zoey told Kristen about her crush, she laughed and said _"You didn't have to tell me, I already knew, It's obvious to everyone except you two. I can also tell you this, He likes you back."_ Of course that was about two months ago, but Kristen still says the same thing and encourages her to tell him herself. "_Boys are immature at this age. If you keep waiting, you'll have to wait about till your both 18."_ she also say.

"I guess she's right." Zoey said to herself, "I'll tell him soon."

She turned around to face _Takuya _whose eyes were strangely foggy. He looked serious and not like himself.

_I don't feel him too, _said a voice behind her.

She turned around to see the dragon fly close to her, "He does seem different,"

_I agree, I can't read his thoughts, it's like he doesn't have any, but then again, he didn't have much before. _Gladrer chuckled a little along with Zoey.

"I guess." she smiled at the gold beauty.

_He thinks about you a lot, though a shouldn't say this, he might get embarrassed, but he thinks about your safely and occasionally, how pretty you look. _

Zoey's cheeks grew red and hot, but responded nothing, "Re-"

She was sharply cut off by Bokomon who yelled, "The castle should be right h-What happened!!" the little digimon stared in horror at the missing chunk of the castle. He was quickly confronted by Xveemon.

"Bokomon, um, you're early." said the blue digimon scratching the back of his head.

"What happened?!" Kristen exclaimed repeating Bokomon, "were you attacked??"

"Um, yes, by an enormous giant! It was very strange, I had never seen one around here before, the Dark Knight must have sent them here, for he conquered their lands. We managed to hold him off for while until he headed back into the woods. Ophanimon is helping the other soldiers and digimon repair the castle. We have been expecting you all and don't worry we'll keep you busy."

"Oh great, " Kristen moaned, "after walking miles, our reward is...work."

"I guess we better get started." Kouji announced and started towards the castle with everyone else.

**Takuya**

"It's about time, man my hand feels like it's gonna fall off." Takuya said to himself putting his right hand into a fist, then relaxed his muscles. He also moved his shoulders in a clock-wise motion to release all the tension from being tied up for so long.

"Now, where do I start..." he looked around and saw nothing except for trees. It was pretty dark, the only light came from the tiny holes on the forest roof, but the tree branches blocked most of the light from entering.

'If I climb a tree, that should give me a good idea on which way to head, Ophanimon's castle is huge. Yea, now you're thinking Taki, that should work!' he thought to himself as he started up the tree. About halfway he lossed his footing and almost fell, but as an instinct reaction, he caught the branch above him, 'Whoa, okay, man I suck at climbing trees, but I'm not falling now! Keep going. Just keep climbing, just keep climbing, just keep climbing climbing climbing. (singing in tune of that movie Nemo like when Dory sings, Just keep swimming blah blah, well, if you saw Nemo, you'd get it.) lalala, keep climbing. Why are you singing, Takuya, you can't sing! Focus!'

Soon he reached the top the view was amazing, the trees stretched from every side, covering the forest floor. In the distance, trees were shaking as something was moving, something BIG was moving away from Ophanimon's Castle.

"Whoa! What happened to the castle!" he yelled as he saw the half-destroyed structure, "I better get there soon, but that's probably a good five miles. The clone must have not known how close we already were to the castle, otherwise...otherwise, hmm, what would he have done? Whatever, gotta get there before nightfall."

**Gang**

As everyone worked together on different things, Kristen started talking to J.P., Kouichi, and Kouji.

"Takuya's not speaking, I know it's weird, huh?" Kristen said while repainting a wall light blue.

"Yeah, I've known him long enough to say that he can't go at least one hour without talking unless he's sleeping or around Zoe." Kouji chuckled slighty.

"Yeah, he's gone at least three hours going on four." J.P. said looking at his watch.

"I'm scared because I'm starting to worry about him." Kristen bit her lip.

"Scared about him not talking or scared that you're actually worrying about him?" Kouichi asked laughing.

"Both. Zoey's worried too and same with his dragon."

"Speaking of which," Kouji started, "where is that gold lizard."

_Moving beams and columns from one place to another and I hate being called a lizard, if you do it again I'll have you for breakfast._

Kristen gave out a good hearty laugh as she saw Kouji's face go pale. He replied, "Sorry, sorry, not gonna happen again."

"Zoey! get over here!" Kristen yelled still laughing.

"What?"

"Help me paint!" the brunette wined, "you're more the artistic one."

"Fine."

"Gracias!"

"Italian is better."

"No way! Spanish owns! We've got the tan." Kristen compared her skin color to Zoe's.

"Some of us do too, we have the tan and blonde hair."

"Whatever, we have Costa Rica."

"More people have heard of Italy, not Costa Rica."

"Just Shut up!"

* * *

_Hey guys, what do you like better **Spanish** or **Italian**, lol, cast you vote by reviewing._

Kristen: Spanish is the way to go, vote Spanish, or else I'll wring your necks!

Gold Dragon: sighs they're gonna think you're mean and vote for Italian.

Zoey: And they'll vote Italian because, it's way cooler.

Kristen: Put a sock in it!

Gold Dragon: Don't start anything, be patient and wait for the reviews.

Kristen: Patience is definately not in my vocab.


	10. It's Over! Oh Wait! No It's Not!

**It's Over! Oh Wait! No It's Not!**

_Well, Italian won, I'll take the liberty in praying for everyone won voted Italian._

Kristen: I'm gonna wring your necks! Except the neutral, he really meant Spanish so that's 1 for me!

Zoey: Whatever, I got two.

Kristen: Wait! Kouji says Spanish too. glares at Kouji for a while

Kouji: Sorry Zoe, I wanna live.

Zoey: But now it's a tie!!! Wait a minute...

Kristen and Zoey: Gold Dragon!

GD (Gold Dragon): No way! I don't think so!

Kristen: Come on, it's not a hard decision-!

Zoey: Yeah, Italian's the way to go!

GD: Hey look a yellow bird! let's go chase it! runs off

Zoey: Wait!! Come back!

Kristen: Urgh! Y'all enjoy the chapter while I hunt down GD and everyone else you said Italian! This isn't Disney World, I don't have to be nice to y'all!

* * *

Takuya's clone jogged along through the hallways looking from room to room. The clone to a left into the library. There were books and books of the castle's history weak points in time, and blue prints of the entire structure. The clone chuckled to itself as it pocketed the blueprints. 

Outside, the rest were almost finished with their work. They saw a small digimon digging a whole in the middle of the field and Kristen asked, "What the hell is he doing."

Zoe looked at the sight and laughed, "I think digging up Michael Jackson's career."

Everyone laughed at that statement when Xveemon came to them and asked, "Where's Takuya?"

Kristen looked up at the digimon on steroids and replied, "We don't know, I think he's trying to 'find himself ',"

"Pardon?"

"He's been acting weird ever since he tripped on some bush a while back," Zoey answered turning back to the wall she was painting, "if you want my opinion, I'd almost say it's not even him."

"I agree with Zoe," J.P. stated, "he can stay shut for more than thirty minutes unless he's asleep."

"Oh come on, it's not this one's a clone," she laughed dryly, but when she heard no one else laugh, she stopped, "could it be?"

"I would highly doubt it, but it's very possible for the Dark Knight to do." Bokomon said crossing his arms.

"The Dark Knight, wherever he rides, death is short to follow."

"Neomon!!" they all yelled.

"What...I think it's a good line..."

"Where on earth did you get that from?!" Kouichi asked.

"Well, there was this episode of the Simpsons-"

"I don't wanna know." Kouji cut in.

Suddenly, they all turned around to the sound of a screaming figure running out of the forest.

"Takuya!" Tommy yelled and pointed.

"Guys! Hey!" Takuya jumped happily glad to see they were alright, but a little scared as he remembered why he was running, "Get out of the way!" he shouted, "Run!"

"What's he saying?" Kouji asked squinting at Taki's outline.

_Spaz_, stated Gladrer.

"Run away!" Takuya shouted again, "Come on you all are deaf!"

_He's saying that we should run!_

"From what." Zoey and Kouichi said in unison.

Suddenly, the giant that attacked the castle before was back and chasing the dragon rider.

"Oh my-" Kristen was interrupted by Kouji pulling her towards the castle. Tommy was pulled by J.P. and Zoey ran behind them. Gladrer came by and picked Takuya up. At that moment Zoey lost her footing and tripped on the gravel. (_Come on, you have to have Zoe trip and be rescued. That's what romance is_.) Gladrer swooped low and Takuya picked her up by the hand.

"Hold on, I won't let go." Takuya said as he struggled to pick Zoey up onto the dragons back. She grabbed hold of one of Gladrer's spikes and pulled herself up.

"If we live through this, remind me to thank you." Zoey said panting and readjusting her bow on her shoulders. The Giant roared and alerted all of the other digimon in the castle. Ophanimon came out and turned to Xveemon:

"Get the archers." she said before running inside.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Xveemon bit his blue lip.

"This one is the real Takuya, so that must mean the one in the library isn't-"

"Real. Gotcha, gotcha. All archers take your positions. Knights, ready the catapults!! We won't lose this time."

Takuya took out his bow and began firing along with Zoey. She seemed to be hitting the beast more than him. She asked, "Having trouble Taki?"

"No, you." he replied just before nailing the giant in the eye causing it to give out a mighty roar.

"Lucky shot." Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Luck's got nothing to do with it." he laughed.

Just then, fire came out of the dragon's mouth and burned the giant's right arm. Takuya and Zoe looked at each other in astonishment and said, "I didn't know you could breathe fire!"

_Neither did I_

Zoey then shot the beast's blackened arm, as if it didn't hurt enough. Takuya turned to face Zoey again and asked, "Now, since when were you good at archery."

"Tell you later." she said shooting again.

The giant raised its club with its left hand and swung it, barely missing Gladrer, but the wind from the swing knocked the dragon off balance in the air. Gladrer started whirling out of control. Zoey gripped Takuya's waist as Taki gripped the dragon's neck. Gladrer finally gained control again and Zoey let go of Takuya's waist.

Down below, the archers had set up everything and the catapults were ready to go. Xveemon just had to get the dragon out of there, so the could fire.

"GLADRER! GLADRER!" Xveemon yelled with everything in his throat. The dragon nodded and started to fly towards the castle.

"What are you doing Gladrer? Why are we leaving?!" Takuya looked back at the beast walking towards the castle.

_The archers are about to fire along with the catapults and I really don't feel like dodging 3000 arrows._

"Good point." Takuya scratched his head.

"Now you're thinking," Zoey scoffed behind him.

"Hey, who asked you, and don't you owe me a 'thank you'?" Takuya smirked.

"Fine, thanks." Zoey crossed her arms.

"Oh, it's not gonna be that easy."

"Fine what do you want?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let me think about this." Takuya smirked again and turned his face away from hers.

Kristen was allowed to be in charge of the archers in the eastern part of the castle, "Alright everyone, aim for its eyes or the blackened arm. Those are the weak spots right now unless the catapults do any damage.

Now, the giant was in range, "Steady..." Kristen held up a hand.

"Aim..." Xveemon told his archers in the northern area along with Kouji in control of the western archers.

"Fire!!"

"Fire!!"

"Fire!!"


	11. The 'Cooking' Book

**The 'Cooking' Book**

_Kristen: Awww, no one reviewed last chapter..._: (

_GD: doesn't matter, dude. Did you see how many hits we got in a few days! I'm happy with that and b/c of that, I'm updating again._

_Zoey: Yeah, it was a pretty impressive number, you're so negative Kris._

_Kristen: DON'T CALL ME KRIS!! Face turns red and puffs out smoke_

_Zoey cowers: fine, fine, geez, Kristen, there happy! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter._

_

* * *

_

All the archers started firing at the Giant. Gladrer was down with the knights reloading the catapults and setting the huge rock balls on fire. Tommy watched a molten rock fly over him and hit the giant creating the loudest roar. They all covered their hears. Tommy turned to Bokomon and asked:

"How can Gladrer set rocks on fire!" the boy looked up at the dragon.

"A dragon's fire is unbelievably hot. No one know how hot, for no one wants to risk their lives to find out."

"But how is the heat not burning the catapult?" J.P. asked behind Tommy.

"Good question. They say that a dragon can concentrate it's fire in a particular object. For example. The dragon could warm up a cup of coffee in my hands without harming my flesh. The only thing that would warm up would be the coffee."

"Hey guys, come over here!" Takuya yelled at them with Zoey next to him.

Tommy was the first to get there, "What is it, bro?"

"Dunno, Xveemon wanted you to come over here for some reason. Ask him." Takuya said pointing the the dinosaur-like digimon and Kouichi next to it helping with the catapults.

"So what do we do now?" Zoey asked looking around, "Can we go up to where the eastern archers are?"

"Yea, let's do that, come on." Takuya said grabbing her by the hand and dragging her out of the area. They were starting up the stairs when the gaints caught one of the rocks that were fired and threw it back towards the castle. Izumi heard Kouichi and Xveemon shout, "Take cover" before hearing a huge boom a couple sets of stairs above them. Planks of wood started to fall from damage.

"The boulder's coming down!" she heard Takuya yell before being dragged back down the stairs.

"Takuya!" she yelled catching his attention, "We have to travel up to the second floor now! We're not gonna make it down in time, before the rock crushes us!"

He looked into her eyes then nodded. They both ran up as fast as they could with their hands still linked. The boulder was coming down fast now, but the exit was visible. The rock gave way and the two dove through the doorway. There was a huge crash. Planks of wood were falling on their backs as the lied there motionless. Takuya lifted his head up and met eyes with Zoey. He smiled at her and she gave a smile back to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked still smiling.

"Never been better," Zoey replied standing back up and brushing off dust and debree off her clothes. Takuya got up from the floor and grabbed his sword which had fallen off his belt. He securely tied it back on and adjusted the bow around his shoulder. His lip had been cut and was now bleeding. Zoey impusively took her thumb and wiped it off for him. He raised his eyebrow:

"Can I help you?" he laughed.

"Sorry, it was bothering me." she said wiping the blood on his shirt.

"Well, thank for wiping it on my shirt."

"Anytime."

Meanwhile...Kristen was screaming her head off at all of the archers and constantly telling them were to fire. Kouichi and others fired another rock with the catapult and this one hit the giant square in the chest.

"Okay, see the blackened spot on its chest? I want everyone to fire there at the same time, on my mark!"

The archers took aim and waited for Kristen to the command. The giant slowly came closer and closer to the castle, but still not close enough to bang the structure with its club.

"Ready...Fire!" she fired her arrow with them. Most of them hit the mark, but he still didn't go down!

"This piece of crap won't die!" Kristen cursed.

Down below Kouichi cursed too, "Xveemon! This won't die, we are gonna have a problem with the Dark Knight's army if we can't kill him!"

"We'll have more people when we go in battle with the Dark Knight." the digimon said calmly.

"The Dark Knight, wherever he rides, dea- Ow!" Neomon rubbed his side where Bokomon had hurt him with the his own elastic, red pants.

"That should shut you up." Bokomon crossed his arms once again.

Xveemon continued to talk with Kouichi, "We are waiting here for the other forces to arrive before we begin our march to the," Xveemon stopped and looked at Neomon, who was standing near the conversation, before whispering in Kouichi's ear, "the Dark Knight's castle."

Neomon didn't seem to hear, which let out a sigh from both Xveemon and the blue-haired boy.

Kouichi fired another catapult and Gladrer raosted that one too. The rock hit the giant's knee, then Kristen then pierced it in the same place. The beast finally retreated back into its wood. Everyone let out a sigh at that moment, Kristen especially. At that moment, Zoe and Takuya came through a door and to where all the eastern archers were.

"Looks like we're late for the movie." Takuya joked as he saw Kristen standing there just looking at the two of them.

"Doesn't matter, I forgot the popcorn." Zoey said playing along with it.

"You both are dorks." Kristen said looking down and giving the thumbs up to Kouichi, J.P., and Tommy.

Ophaniomon entered the main hall where Xveemon was, her eyes were wide and skin pale...er. Xveemon quickly reacted to the sight:

"What happened!" he roared, "Tell me, ma'dam!"

"They...he...Takuya...took the book." she muttered barely audible. She put her hand on her forehead.

"Umm, elaborate." Xveemon raised his eyebrow.

"It's gone! Oh my! The book Xveemon! The book of the land! The...the.." Ophanimon had fainted in Xveemon's arms.

The entire gang quickly ran over to the scene. Tommy looked at the figure in the blue digimon's arms and asked:

"What happened! What happened!" he looked down at Ophanimon and back at Xveemon.

"The clone...the clone!" Xveemon quickly ran to the library with the rest behind.

"I don't understand-" Takuya said, "What clone? My clo-the one that tied me up back in the forest!"

They entered the library and saw the whole place was a mess. Xveemon ran towards an empty pedestal.

"It did take the book!" he roared and smashed the floor with his fists.

"Oh my!" gasped Bokomon.

"What a cooking book?" Kouji smickered, but Kristen gave him an evil glare.

"That 'cooking book'," Xveemon stood up enraged, "holds the recipe to winning the war!"

"Please tell us what the name was!" Zoey desparatly cried feeling useless.

"Come with me, I will let Ophanimon tell you." they all left the library and paced down the hall.


	12. The March Begins

**The March Begins**

_Kristen: The March Begins, what a cheesy chapter name._

_Me: You got better?_

_Zoey: What happened to all those review?! _

_Kristen: Why do you care?_

_Zoey: Many talked about my beauty._

_Kristen (rolling her eyes): None of them even talk about you!_

_Zoe: Are you kidding! _

_Kristen: Oh wait I remember all those! They constantly talking about how your beauty's invisible._

_Me: Ouch._

_Zoey: You're just jealous._

_Kristen: You wish!_

_Me: Okay, let's just get to the story._

_

* * *

_

"So that book contains everything, war strategies, alliances, secret tunnels, data bases-!" Takuya threw his hands up in the air.

"Unfortunately, yes." Xveemon muttered, "And the worse part is that we have to go on without it now. We must march to the..." the blue dinosaur looked around to make sure Neomon wasn't around and whispered "...Dark Knight's fortress."

Kristen, who had just finished helping the remaining men with repairs, yelled, "The Bonus Army is finally here!"

"Bonus Army?" Tommy asked.

"The rebels from various parts of the land formed into one army." Takuya answered looking at the floor.

"Oh."

Gladrer landed next to his tamer, _Cheer up, it wasn't your fault that this happened._

Takuya looked up at the golden beauty and smiled, _I know._

Xveemon went out to the balcony and yelled out to the army, "Prepare for battle. Takuya Kanbara, the one we've been waiting for in now here and will lead in to battle and victory!!" he roared.

The whole army cheered and Takuya's eyes grew wide, "What! I can't lead an army! I'm just a kid! I can't-I can't do this. I'm one person! No! I won't!"

The blue dinosaur turned away from the screaming crowd below and said to the teen, "But you must! It's in the prophecy!"

"Screw the prophecy!" the next thing Taki knew, he was slapped in the face hard by Izumi, "What the hell, Zoe!?"

"What the hell? You are letting everyone down with that answer, Takuya! You can't be serious! You have to do this, for everyone! Without you, this will be the end!"

"She's right." Kouji said from behind him, "It's funny, I never remember you saying that in our last journey. Who was it that lead us through our journey last time and initially beat Lucemon!? You did and you never backed down."

"You have to do this." Kristen came up to Takuya as well, "Don't worry, you'll be fine...you got me right behind you." she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"And me!" Tommy jumped.

"And me!" said J.P. and Kouichi in unison.

Kouji smirked, "Someone's gotta watch your back if you fall apart again."

_I'm here by your side, _Gladrer let out a roar.

Takuya looked at Zoe who met his gaze, "I'm always here." she smiled one of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen come from a girl.

He grinned his famous, cocky grin, "Alright, thanks for believing in me you guys." he stuck his hand in the middle of the air and everyone put their own hand in.

"What should we say?" Kouichi asked, "You know, when we break."

"Win!" J.P. suggested.

"That's to cliche." Zoey stated.

"Friends?" Takuya smiled.

"No way! That's definitely not original." Kristen scratched her chin with the one hand not in the middle, "How about just 'break!'"

"Good enough for me." Kouji yawned.

"Like you care." Kouichi muttered.

"I don't."

"Alright, we'll say 'break on the count of three," Takuya agreed, "One, two, three."

"Break!" they all said in unison.

The gang packed up their vital stuff and began the lone walk with the army. Everyone rode on horses and Gladrer flew high above them looking for any danger. Takuya rode up in the front and was now dressed in steel armor like everyone else except for the girls and archers and Takuya's armor was different only, because he had a gold dragon on his shield and breastplate.

Zoey rode on her horse next to him and teased, "Nice armor."

He looked at her thanks, "It makes me look buff."

"Yeah and thats really hard to do." she snickered.

"Thanks a lot!" he bumped her in a teasing manner.

Izumi looked at the ground and then spoke up again, "Don't do anything stupid out there, Takuya. _We _can't afford to lose you."

Kristen chuckled slightly at hearing that, she wasn't eavesdropping, she was just riding behind the two which Kouji, "We." she chuckled, but when the couple turned around she made it sound like she was coughing, not chuckling.

"Anyway, just don't die." Izumi ended giving Kristen a death glare.

"Um, you, too. Like, don't get hurt, I-I don't" Takuya scratched the back of his neck getting flustered with word and blushed slightly, "I-I don't want you to get hurt, either."

Izumi blushed slightly, too.

Kristen looked at Kouji, who was also having fun with their scene, "Why are they so oblivious?" she asked him.

"Takuya's a moron. I'm blaming it all on, Taki. Saving world's is one thing, but confessing feelings to a girl, who's your _second _best friend, is another.

"You helped save the world and you asked me out." Kristen stated watching the two talk to each other more.

"Yea, but I'm not a moron."

"What makes you think that." Kouichi interrupted behind them.

"I'm gonna kill you, Kouichi!" Kouji yelled putting Kouichi in a headlock.

Kristen sighed with an anime sweat-drop behind her head, "Boys..."

"...that is why golf is not a sport." Zoey finished whatever she was saying.

Takuya rolled his eyes, "Golf is definitely a sport, but you know what, it's not worth fighting about."

"Ha! You just won't admit that I'm right!"

"There are two problems with that; one, you're most certainly not right and two, no way! If you were right, I would admit it!"

"Why does that seem so hard to believe?" she scratched her chin in a sarcastic manner.

" Maybe you don't want to admit that I'm right!"

"No way! You're so wrong!"

"Am I?" he smirked.

"Just, shut up, it's not worth fighting about." Izumi huffed.

"Wow..." Kristen whispered to the twins, "...that is the worst argument I've ever seen. Who would fight about that? Everyone knows Golf isn't considered a sport."

"Umm, Kristen," Kouji started, "Golf is a sport."

"No it's not!"

"Yeah it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yeah it is!"

J.P. and Kouichi both sighed. Tommy laughed, "Do girls know anything about sports?"

"Some do," J.P. patted the kid on the back, "but only the really smart ones."

"Oh." Tommy smiled.

* * *

Yeah, I know, you might not think this last part of the chapter had anything to do later on in the story, well, it does. Now, send those reviews. Gracias! 


	13. First Horizon, First Kiss

**First Horizon**

_Kristen: First Horizon?_

_Me: do you have to make fun of every chapter title?_

_Kristen: Sorry, but first horizon?_

_Zoey/Izumi: Shut up! Leave the poor author alone!_

_Kristen:...brownnoser..._

_Me: Oh! yeah and a quick **note **that Zoey's japanese name is Izumi. Same people, just in case you didn't know._

_Kristen: Another **note!! **What's wrong with you people?! What? You don't have fingers to type a little review!? Sheesh! _

_Me: Kristen, be nice to the readers!! _

_Kristen: No! I refuse to be nice to anyone except FernClaw, who has reviewed for almost every chapter!_

_Me: (rolls eyes) You don't have to review, it's not like Kristen's gonna come to your house and rip your limbs apart just because you don't._

_Zoey/Izumi: Yea she will!_

_Kristen: Yea I will, while I tear the author up for lying, you read and REVIEW._

As the army of rebels continued their march, Xveemon was on constant alert for any signs of danger. He led them out of the forest and Takuya couldn't help, but noticed that they where on a huge cliff surrounding a valley. Zoey looked across the valley and it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed smiling and looked at Takuya.

He only smiled back and muttered, "Just like you..." (a/n: I know it's very original, bear with me)

"What was that?" she looked at him still smiling.

"Umm, I said just like poo...no! I said-" Takuya's stuttering was interrupted.

"We will camp here tonight and make our way down into the valley tomorrow." Xveemon said to everyone then said to Izumi, "Farther down, deeper in the valley, it's not as gorgeous, it's a dry stepp, almost desert. The battle we will fight might take place there, for not far off, past the desert, is the Dark Knight's castle."

"Oh..." Zoe sighed, she did not like the idea of her friends going to war at age sixteen. Not that she wasn't brave enough to go, it was just that, what if one of them died. It was clear that whatever happens to them hear will effect the human world. Zoe's thoughts drifted to what Takuya had said earlier, what had he said? She didn't hear him over his stuttering. She had hoped it was what she wanted to hear for a long time now, but Xveemon interrupted. The sun set down under the horizon and the lights and torches of the enemy's army were visible over a hill about 100 miles away. By the amount of torches, they sure looked out numbered. Tomorrow was going to be a long ride.

'Like poo! Are you serious, Takuya, you tongue tied idiot!' Takuya screamed at himself thank God for Xveemon for interrupting his little break down. He sighed, he just can't speak very well around her, until he told her how he felt about her. Takuya was confused by his feelings, did he just like Zoe or did he lo-, lo-. The word was even hard to say in his head. She deserved someone better than him, Takuya thought. All this was making his head hurt, then he heard a faint call in his head. Gladrer.

_Can I fly down there now, or am I interrupting something? _the dragon said with a bit of sarcasm.

_Go ahead, fly down..._Takuya replied and soon enough the dragon was by his riders side again.

_You were thinking about that girl, Izumi, again... _Gladrer yawned and stretched his body then crouched on to the floor.

Takuya dismounted his horse then looked at his dragon a little shocked by the statement, _So...maybe I was..._

_Why don't you tell her..._

_Tell her what?... _Takuya pretended to be clueless.

_You know what I'm talking about, he not that much of an idiot are you? Tell her before you lose her forever..._

_You think I should-Wait-Why on earth am I taking advice from a dragon! You don't know about-_

_Love? I do and I think she loves you, but do you love her?_

_I...I- _Takuya was again interrupted by Kouji.

"Hey, Taki, help us set up the tents." he said grabbing Takuya's arm and leading him to where the others where.

"Are you just gonna sit there and talk to your dragon while we do all the work?" Zoe joked standing up one of the tents legs, "Takuya, help me with this, hold this in place."

Takuya smiled and walking over to her, "Hold what? The leg?"

"Yes, please, while I hook the fabric on." she had pulled her gold hair in to a ponytail and Taki watched as her delicate fingers weaved their way around each hook, "Okay, got it. Thank you...Takuya." she sighed, this was getting a little serious. Everytime she mentioned his name, she felt a little air-headed.

"You're Welcome...Zoe." Just hearing him say her name felt like she was floating on clouds. Next thing they knew their lips where only about an inch apart. Takuya moved closer and then-

"Zoey, Takuya, we're done with the-" Kristen found them and then sweatdropped, "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupted something...?"

"Oh you didn't." Zoey and Takuya both blushed. Takuya quickly got up and entered the tent. Both of them cursed under their breath.

Zoey faked a smiled at Kristen and followed her in to the tent as well. The gang were all going to sleep in the same huge, blue and white striped tent. Looked almost like those in a carnival or circus, but smaller. The guys slept on one side while the two girls on the other.

Takuya cursed again, 'That was my chance, I should have told her! Why am I getting interrupted so much lately?'

His snapped out of his little daydream time by the sound of Kouichi saying, "This is bigger than I thought it would be, it's huge!"

"Yeah!" J.P. agreed.

Tommy came in and noticed Takuya just starring at the others silent, "What's wrong, Taki? Are you, okay."

Just then the two girls walked in, Takuya glanced at Zoe, who quickly turned her head blushing. She had taken her hair out of the ponytail and let it fall to her shoulders. She had beautiful, blonde hair, no-wait, she just was beautiful. Takuya couldn't take it any longer, he had to tell her and he would as soon as he got her alone.

"Takuya...Earth to Takuya!" Tommy waved his hand in front of Taki's face and finally he snapped out of his trance, "Finally, I never knew you could go in to such deep thought." Tommy laughed.

Kouji was next to come over to Takuya, "Are you okay? You and Zoe have been suspiciously quiet. Are you going to tell her?"

Takuya looked at his best friend and smiled, "Yes, yes I am."

Kouji was a little surprised by that answer, but smiled back, "Great! I'll make sure you two have some time alone!"

Before Kouji went away, he felt a strong hand grab his arm. He whirled around and saw it was Takuya:

"Kouji, I appreciate for you trying to help, but let me find the best time for me, no offense."

"None taken, dude. I'm just happy you're finally telling her!" Kouji smiled and skip? away. What Kouji's skipping?

Izumi was the first to noticed and she looked at Kristen, "Kristen, your boyfriend is skipping!"

Kristen laughed, "That's not possi-Oh my gosh!" she immediately rushed to him and put a hand on his forehead, "Kouji are you okay? What's wrong with you?"

Kouichi then joined in, "Kouji? Were you skipping and smiling!? The world's gonna end, isn't it."

Kouji looked at them confused, "What? A guy can't smile and skip?"

"We're about to go into war! This isn't a time for you to be skipping, besides, I thought you were emo." Zoe added.

"I wonder who told you that..." Kouji glared at his brother who chuckled nervously, then turned to Kristen, "Hey, Zoe, I'm gonna borrow Kristen for a sec, do you mind-okay thought so." He quickly took Kristen to another corner of the tent and whispered in her hear, "Takuya's gonna tell Zoey."

Kristen looked at him confused, "Tell her what?"

Kouji looked at her bewildered for a moment until it clicked for her. She began jumping up and down, "Oh my gosh, finally!" she exclaimed, trying to whisper.

"Yea, yea, I know bu-"

Kouji was cut off by Xveemon coming in to the tent and greeting all of them, "Hope you find your tent comfortable, dinner will be outside if you want, you'll eat with the others."

"Great I'm starving!" J.P. rubbed his belly.

"Me too! Nothing like getting food in to your system! What are we having?" Takuya asked excitedly.

"Chicken broth." Xveemon muttered.

"What's that?" Tommy asked confused, "I like chicken, but what's broth?"

"It's like a soup," Zoey smiled warmly at him, "You'll like it, I'm sure you've tried chicken noodle soup before, this isn't much different."

"Well let's get going, you need the nutrition for tomorrow's long ride." the blue creature led the kids outside and 'now' Takuya thought was his chance.

He tapped Zoe on the shoulder and she turned around and asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-no, Noth-Nothing's wrong, I-I was just need to talk to you for a minute." Takuya tried to gulp down his stuttering, and managed to calm down. He felt so warm being around her.

"Okay, Taki, what is it?" she crossed her arms hoping for-if it really-if he would-really tell-finally. She didn't excpect it though, probably took her here to...to...-what else would he have wanted to talk to her about. Her heart started racing now. 'Stop it Zoe! Get a hold of yourself! He might not even say it-let's be realistic-it's Takuya.' she told herself.

They were now sitting on the edge of a cliff and looking out in to the horizon. Takuya started again, "Um, Zoe, y-you probably already know-I mean, this might be, umm-"

"Takuya, spit it out...please don't break my heart." she muttered the last part to herself.

Takuya had dreamed this moment all the time, ever since he liked her and was planning out what he was going to say to her, but now in front of her...he was tongue-tied, "Izumi," he gained some confidence in his voice, "I-I-I like you okay!? I've always liked you! I-I'm sorry I could never tell you, but I just-I always thought you deserved better than me! You _DO _deserve better than me! If you-you don't have to like me back, but you're just the-most beautiful girl I've ever ment, you're also very smart and funny a-and-" he was beginning to crack, he never realized he much she meant to him until now.

On the other hand, Zoey was wondering if she had heard him right, and the speech he was giving her was making her tear up. She couldn't believe that he was saying this. She cut him off and kissed him square on the lips and he was surprised, but kissed her back.

Once they separated, Zoe laughed and cried all at once, "Takuya...Takuya, of course I like you back, you're the sweetest guy I've ever meant. You saved my life countless times and-you're just an amazing person and _I _don't deserve _you._"

Takuya's eyes began to water as well and hugged her and stroked her blonde hair, "I'll do anything for you," he whispered in her hear while hugging her, which of course made Zoey cry more. (Joyful crying, just saying.)

_Will their love survive the war? Or actually will both of them survive, maybe I should kill one of them and make it a tragedy. Review and maybe I won't._


	14. Gone

**Gone**

_Kristen: What's gone? Everyone's here._

_Zoey: It's just the name of the chapter, but what's gonna be gone?_

_GD: You'll see...MUHAHAHAHA **'**cough**'** **'**choking**'**I'm ch-ok-ing!_

_Zoey and Kristen: Good!_

_GD: A-any **'**cough**'**_

_Zoey: I think she's trying to say: Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

_Kristen and Zoe start slapping GD's back._

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Zoey was snuggled up with her new boyfriend in a cot and everyone else had their own. Everyone in the camp was sleeping except for the night guards that would switch off every two hours.

**'**snap**'**

Zoe heard something crack and it sounded like something soft was hit. She left her cot, with Takuya lightly snoring, and exited the tent. She stepped out and noticed that the guards were gone. She folded her hands across her chest for warmth and leaned on a nearby tree. The wind picked up and started to lift her hair gently. Suddenly, she felt something cold splash against her back. She reached behind and felt that it was wet. She looked at her fingers, it was red, but it was to dark to tell what it was.

Finally, Zoey looked up and saw to bodies hanging upside down, stabbed and stitched across the mouth. She tried to scream, but it was muffled by a large hand covering her mouth. Next thing she knew...she fell to the floor and then everything went black...

The next morning there was a lot of commotion going on. Takuya felt two hands start to shake him.

"Zoe, what's going on?" he muttered half-asleep.

"Wrong, it's Kouji, now wake up. The Dark Knight's guards were in our camp last night!" Kouji shouted waking him up.

Takuya jumped out of bed, quickly changed, and ran out of the tent. He looked around and saw three dead bodies, tied up, and pale. Their blood spread across the floor from the stab wounds they received.

"W-what happened?" Takuya asked, trying to take in everything, "Zoey, where's Zoey?" he muttered.

Xveemon came up to the two boys and looked straight at the brunette, "I think they came for your dragon, but apparently it's safe."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked, not liking where this was going.

"I'm afraid-"

The blue digimon was cut off by Kristen and Kouichi running up to them yelling. Kristen was in tears when she said, "She's gone!!"

"What..." Takuya was hoping they weren't talking about-

"They took Zoey! She's...she's..." Kristen started crying again.

Takuya stumbled and fell to the floor, "She's gone..." he muttered putting a hand on his forehead, "GLADRER!"

Immediately the great, gold dragon flew down with amazing speed. It's landing caused everyone to flinch except Takuya, who was just standing there on the verge of tears.

_I'm here and I'm sorry about Zoey_, Gladrer stated sadly.

Takuya bit his lip it prevent tears, then said, "Where were you?"

_What?_

"Where were you when she needed you! Did you just fly away and leave her alone! Huh?!" he had lost it. He was really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, um, did I say really, really, really, really, m-really, mad.

_I was out hunting! A dragon has to eat something!_, the dragon growled lowly.

Kouji put a hand on his shoulder, but Takuya hit it away, causing Kouji to get mad, "What the hell, Takuya! It's not Gladrer's fault that she was taken! Maybe it's yours! If you weren't such a heavy sleeper, maybe you would've seen her leave the tent!"

"What! I couldn't do anything- what was I supposed to do!"

"Excatly! What was Gladrer gonna do, huh!? Put himself at stake and die, then we'll all be dead. We need that dragon and you to win this war and get Zoe back! It wasn't anyone's fault." Kouji yelled.

Takuya and everyone else was taken back by Kouji's sudden outbreak, but Taki knew his friend was right and said, "You're right."

"And you sh-wait...what?" Kouji looked at him confused.

Takuya then laughed and said, "You're right! Now let's get this army moving and into battle."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Kristen cut in, "umm, don't you think you're moving to fast? I mean, I want to save Zoey as much as you do, but we need a plan, some sort of strategy."

"That's Takuya, always-"

"-doing before thinking, yea, yea, heard it before." Takuya finished Kouichi's statement.

Xveemon smiled, "Let's go! We already have all the plans we need." the digimon blew a horn and everyone lined up and they started their march.

Takuya hopped on Gladrer, looked over the canyon and said, "I hope she's okay."

_She's alive,_ said Gladrer, _I can sense it._

* * *

"Get your hands off me!" Zoey yelled as she was dragged in to a fortress surrounded by guards and dark digimon, "What is this place?"

"This is the Dark Knight's castle." a soldier holding her replied in a low voice.

"It looks like crap." Zoe muttered to herself and sighed, "Wow, I can't believe I'm in this position."

They took her inside and sat her down in a huge chair, in a huge hall, at a huge table, with huge painting, and huge-nevermind. She waited for what seemed like hours until finally a Dark figure came through the _huge_ doors and sat at the other end of the table.

"I take it you are-?" Zoey was sharply cut off.

"-The Dark Knight, why, yes, of course." he replied as if he was tired of people saying that, which he probably was, "and you are Zoey (Izumi) Ortega."

She looked at him curiously and muttered, "Stalker...So how do you know my name?"

"Record shows that you were here in the Digital World about two years ago..." the knight started.

"And..." Zoe impatiently pressed on to what he was trying to get at.

"Is it true that you came with a certain, Takuya Kanbara?"

Zoe's cheeks went red at the thought of him, oh my gosh, they were probably worried sick about her, "uhhh, I-I," she stuttered.

"So you do know him," he chuckled slightly, "interesting..."

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows and gritted her teeth. Zoe knew he was smirking under that helmet, she felt it, "Why do you give a damn!"

"Ahh, because you were seen with him last night by one of my spies enjoying a nice, romantic conversation with him." he got up from the table and began to pace back in forth.

Zoey blushed like crazy causing the dark man to chuckle more.

"Soon he'll be coming to rescue you and I'll be here to kill him as he falls in to a nicely laid trap I've put together. I like you girl, you can be put to very good uses." he laughed.

Zoe just sat there, terrified about what will happen next, she'd be lying if she said Takuya would be smarter than to waltz right up in here and fell into this trap, yea, he's not the smart kind...

"Take her to the dungeon." The Dark Knight ordered.

"Yes, sir." two guards grabbed her by each arm and began to drag her away. Zoe tried to hold back, but then gave up, what use was it anyway...

"Okay, here's the plan..." Kristen laid out a map that Xveemon gave her, "I want the archers to travel along with the rest of us, but they'll be on the outside cliffs of the valley, so when the time comes when we are in battle, they can shoot down, while we'll be in the valley. Anyway, Takuya, you and your dragon are going to go to the right side of the valley cliffs with a team of strong, built digimon, you guys are gonna roll rocks right on top of our guys, after that, the left side group led by Kouji will release their rocks a little farther down the valley, so we don't end up blocking the valley path." Kristen pointed to the width of the valley on the map.

"Takuya, after your attack, you are getting on Gladrer and you guys are gonna fire breathe, cut people in half, do whatever-"

"Wait, what about Zoey?" Takuya cut Kristen off.

"We'll get her after the battle." Xveemon answered from behind in a low voice.

"What! She'll be dead after the battle, why don't I sneek in the castle and go get her during the fight after my rock thing." he calmly said trying to keep his cool.

"Takuya," Kouji started, "Isn't that a little obvious. There would be a trap, or something."

"The Dark Knight wouldn't suspect a thing!" Taki snapped.

"Stick to the plan, Kanbara or she'll die!" Kristen began to lose it now.

"She'll be dead anyway, then!"

"You are so stupid! The guy's only keeping her hostage to get to you! If you don't let it get to you, we'll be able to crush these guys! Especially with Gladrer and his fire breathing power!"

"You're acting like this is gonna be a piece of cake! We are completely outnumbered! It's very possible we might lose! And what am I supposed to do! Pretend I don't care Zoe's gone!"

"Takuya," it took all of Tommy's courage to say something, "if you believe like that, we will lose, you have to believe. So what if we're outnumbered. It's not impossible! That dragon can take out hundreds all at once with you Taki! We have to have you! You can't go off and get Zoe at the time we need you most! I love Zoe like a sister, but we don't have time...that's the one, and only thing we don't have...time. In a matter of minutes, we are about to march out their and take what's coming to us, in a matter of hours, the biggest fight of our teenage lives is about to begin, and God forbid if we lose...in a matter of days, they'll invade every digimon city and kill whoever they can, in a matter of weeks...they'll have the world...it's all..."

"...in a matter of time..." Kristen finished and looked at Takuya.

Everyone was looking at Tommy and Takuya, when in the hell, did Tommy learn to speak like that!, J.P. thought. Takuya looked at Tommy with a surprised expression, but still stormed out of the tent for the second time.

"It's no use..." Kouichi muttered, "he's going to go..." he looked at the gang, "...and there's nothing he can say or do to stop him."

* * *

_Yea, this was probably the most dramatic chap I've ever written in my career. Well, the FINAL CHAP IS NEXT and it's gonna be long, stay tuned._


	15. FINAL SCENE

**_FINAL SCENE_**

_Final chap guys, hope you like it! And I hope you liked the story itself!_

_Kristen: Finally! It's gonna be over! praise Jesus!_

_Zoe: I can't believe you locked me up in a dungeon...(growls)_

_GD: Just watch the frikin chap! It's good!_

_Kristen: doubt it...whatever._

Zoe woke up in a dark cell. She was chained at the foot to a wall and a steel door was the only exit to the room. All there was for light was a small candle next to a bowl of cold soup and a side of hard bread.

"Oh they did not just lock me up?!" Zoe growled, "No one locks, Izumi Ortega up in a cage! I'm getting outta here. I'm not a stupid damsel in distress, I'll get out and kick that's knight's ass."

She looked around and came to the three objects in front of her:bread, soup, and a candle. _This bread's as hard as a rock!_, she thought and looked at the candle then at her chain..._Hmmmm._

Zoe took the flame and held it under the chain for about an hour causing the chain to heat up and turn a bright red. Then she took the bread and started hitting the chain with all she had and-

_Clink!_

The metal separated. She let the steel to cool down before walking up to the door. Once she did, though, she felt around it and noticed that there was no way in opening it from the inside so she took her bread and started banging on the door to attract attention to the guards. After the bread broke, she slammed the bowl of soup and her spoon against the door. It worked. She heard movement outside, as the door opened, Zoe hid behind it. Then, after seeing it was only one guard, she pounced on him, ripped the guy's very own sword out of his hands, and shoved it through his stomach killing him.

_Oh my god, I killed someone,_ she mentally screamed, _what have I done?_

Zoe grabbed the sword and keys, and sneaked out of the cell closing the door behind her. No one else was in the hallway, but saw more cells with most likely, innocent people and digimon in them, so she began to opened all of them saying to each one, "Quick, help me get out of here with all of you. She soon had about fifty allies in this hallway following her to the next.

* * *

Takuya was flying high over the Rebellion as they march in the valley. Across from the Rebellion, was the Empire, all ready to go with it's extensive army that extended to the Dark Knight's castle, which was also visible to everyone. Takuya found himself constantly staring at it, _Zoe..._

Xveemon, Tommy, J.P., Bokomon, Neomon, and Kouichi all stood in front of the Rebellion army on horses (well, actually Xveemon wasn't on a horse..nevermind). Kouji and Kristen were with the archers. Leading the Empire was strangely not the Dark Knight, but someone else, but he led from the back instead of the front. Takuya saw this and wondered, _Where could he be? Whatever, I'll deal with this later, but in the meantime, I gotta get Zoe._

_I do not think it is wise to leave in the middle of the battle, what it the Rebellion needs you?, _Gladrer asked.

_You don't understand...I need Zoey here and safe or else I can't concentrate. I think I don't just like her, I think I love her too, _Takuya told his dragon sternly.

_Well, whatever decision you decide to make, I will be right behind you to give you all the support in the world._

_I know, _Takuya smiled as he headed to the castle on Gladrer's back.

"Frick! There he goes!" Kristen cried through her clenched teeth.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now...," Kouji stated in a slightly disappointed tone, "that dense jerk is falling in to a trap."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked Kouich down at the valley next to Bokomon. It is kind of odd that both the twins were saying the same thing, but this is my story, so get used to it.

"Isn't it obvious? The Dark Knight's not here, because he's waiting for Taki over there." Kouji and Kouichi both pointed at the castle.

After a while, the man who was leading the Empire looked at his troops then yelled, "ATTACK!"

Xveemon looked at the Rebellion and nodded at the five next to him and he yelled, "ATTACK!"

* * *

Zoey had freed over five hundred people and digimon together, who were crammed in cells. They had taken out about twenty guards on the first floor and some people grabbed their weapons.

One of the boys about her age came up to her and asked, "So what's the game plan?"

"We," Zoe started, "try to find an armory, get weapons, then seize the castle by force. As far as I know, the Dark Knight's up in the tower and isn't aware of the situation right now."

"What happens after that?" the guy asked.

"We help the Rebellion by attacking the Empire along side with them." the blonde said confidently.

"What's your name?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," Zoe giggled, "I'm just kidding, I'm Zoey or Zoe or Z whatever one you like."

"I'm Luke, and geez I've been in that cell for over a month now, thank you. Are you with the new rider? Dragon rider?"

"Takuya? Yea." her face changed in to a worried expression, _I hope he's alright_, she thought.

"Whoo-hoo! The rider's here."

As soon as Luke said that, it hit her, Takuya's gonna try to save her and that's why the Dark Knight stayed instead of going with his army. It's a trap! He's set up a trap!

"We have to hurry!" Zoe quickly said as she quickened her pace. They found the armory as she hoped and everyone was armored up and ready to go, "Let's go guys! Attack any armed soldiers!

Takuya and his dragon rushed to the castle and once they arrived, they broke the roof and crashed the party. Zoe was the first person he saw. She quickly finished the guard she was fighting and said, "Takuya..."

"Zoe?...Z, what's going on?" Takuya asked dumbfounded as he saw hundreds of other people with her.

"Takuya, you shouldn't have come," she looked earnestly in to his eyes, then ran up to him and hugged him, "Thank you for coming, but you have to go. Now! I can handle these guys." Zoe said and stabbed a guy as he tried to charge them.

"Wait, how you get out and who are these people?" He asked looking at the blood shed.

_I'm afraid she's right, my rider, we must leave, _Gladrer pressed.

"Long story, please go, get outta here!" Zoey insisted as she crossed blades with another soldier. Takuya helped her out by pulling out his own sword and stabbing him clean through the neck, "Takuya go now! Go-!"

Suddenly the Dark Knight entered the room coated with blood, "Why, hello, dragon rider. I see that you indeed have fallin in to my trap, but thanks to your little girlfriend, the trap won't be as affective, bt still fatal." he chuckled and snapped his fingers causing a sound to come from below.

Takuya held on to Zoe and she did the same as they wondered what would happen next. Suddenly, a great winged beast came from under the floor, separating the two as they were tossed across to opposite sides of the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the black beast in wonder.

"You," Takuya said breathlessly, "You're a dragon rider too!"

"Glad you caught on," the knight gave out a big laugh, "You see, before I killed some magicians that fought against me forty years ago, they had laid a curse on old Toro here. The curse was that he would be trapped under ground forever, but, the spell could be reversed if another dragon and his rider where to set foot in this castle. This is so, because each dragon rider has a sort of magic touch when around its dragon and the magic is powerful enough to reverse most spells or curses, so I thank you Takuya Kanbara, for releasing my dragon. Shame I have to kill you, and once I kill you, I'll kill her and everyone else too." The Dark Knight laugh as he got on Toro.

"You won't lay a hand on anyone of my friends! I'll kick your ass!" Takuya looked at Gladrer then got on.

"Let us take to the skies and settle this with an old dragon duel." Toro took off in to the sky blackened by dark smoke from the on going battle. Zoe watched Takuya as he followed his opponent out of the castle and sobbed. _This is my fault, if I had paid more attention and had not gotten kiddnapped, he might have had a better chance._ she thought bitterly, _Well, I'm still gonna get these guys to help out!_

"Zoey, are you alright?" Luke helped her get to her feet, "We've killed most and only lost two people."

She sighed, "Make sure you get the bodies and now," she began to yell to everyone, "We are going to take back what is rightfully yours! Your world and kingdom! Now let's go out there and show the Empire what we've got!"

The crowed cheered then they all began to march out of the castle and instead of coming behind, they walked to where everyone else was and slid down the cliffs to assist. It wasn't that far of a walked, the only trouble was avoiding other troops walking along.

Kristen and Kouji had been shooting and shooting and shooting, but it looked like it wasn't doing anything.

"There're too many!" Kristen yelled.

"Keep firing!" Takuya should be back any second.

Back down in the valley, Xveemon hissed, "We're running out of reinforcements!"

"We have to keep trying! We can't afford to loose this!" Kouichi said jabbing a guy with a spear.

"Look!" Tommy pointed at Zoey and behind her, five hundred other men and some women all armed. The rebellion cheered and Kristen was going crazy, "Oh my god! Z!"

"Light your arrows!" Kouji commanded as every archer lit their arrow on fire, "Fire!"

The storm of arrows all came at once and a fire spread throughout the Empire and some came to the Rebellion side, but not much. The battle field was covered in blood and in flames, but it looked like luck was on their side.

Takuya and Gladrer followed the two way up high over the battle field and Kristen was the first to notice, "Hey look! It's Taki!"

"Fighting another frikin dragon!" Kouji added then grabbed a leaf and looked around, "does anyone have a pen or something?"

Kristen looked in her pockets and said, "I do, strangely enough, must've kept it from work, writing down everyone's orders."

Kouji grabbed it and wrote on the leaf he found, attached it to an arrow and aimed it at the ground near his brother, Kouichi. As the twin saw the arrow and picked it up he looked at Kouji who nodded and urged him to look at the leaf. He did and it read:

_Takuya's here, but he's in trouble. There's another dragon and I assume the bad guy's on it._

Kouichi looked up and sure enough, there the two were, "Xveemon!" he ran toward the digimon, who was finished banging two soldier's heads together, "What's up with the other dragon?"

"Oh no! The spell, it was broken how!" the digimon cried then explained to Kouichi about the curse.

"Great, by trying to save Z, he doomed us all."

"Maybe, we just have to pray, Taki wins."

Takuya swung his sword at the knight, but it was easily dodged.

"You have no strength, boy." he laughed.

"Oh yea!?" Takuya managed to land a punch at the guy's face knocking his helm off. It revealed the guys face and features; he was bald, but had a black mustache and red eyes. His teeth were all brown and gross as he clenched them.

"You don't know what you're dealing with here, lad." the knight landed a punch to Takuya's unguarded face, causing him to spit out fresh blood.

Takuya swung his sword again, but missed and the Dark Knight swung his own sword with great speed, which Takuya barely managed to block. Gladrer snapped at Toro, but the black dragon easily evaded the attck and countered by wacking Gladrer in the leg with its tail. The gold dragon roared in pain as blue blood began to slowly pour out.

"I'm gonna finish you!" Takuya yelled as his managed to cut the man's leg, but he was soon greeted with a deeper cut to the left arm. Taki howled in pain as he clutched it.

"Look boy, I've been going easy on you, wanna see some magic." the Dark Knight lit his palm with a blue fire and fired a fire ball at Takuya which hit his chest knocking him off Gladrer.

_Takuya!_, it roared so loud that the whole battlefield quieted and watched the scene.

Zoey's heart stopped as she saw the love of her life fall, "Takuya...," she whispered, "no..."

Gladrer managed to break Takuya's fall a little, but the two still ended up on the floor in the middle of the battle. Takuya regained consciousness as he stood up and saw that Dark Knight land and dismount.

"I'm going to kill you right now." he said drawing his sword.

Takuya did the same, but he ached all over. Taki charged, but the knight blocked all of his shots and the brunette fell back. Everyone gathered around to watch the scene unfold and Kristen hung to Kouji's arm as the two watched from the cliffs.

"C'mon Takuya, you got this." Kouji clenched his fist.

Zoey was in tears and Kouichi put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Get up, dragon rider!" the Dark Knight moved forward and began to kick him in the middle of his side. Takuya tried to get back up, but was kicked hard again, causing him to fall back to the floor.

_Gladrer can't you do something!,_ Zoe screamed mentally, but the dragon heard her and replied:

_I'm afraid I cannot intrude on a rider battle as much as I would like, but I can barely move myself after saving Takuya from falling, _said the dragon as it laid across the floor trying to catch its breath.

Takuya finally managed to stand up and lift his sword saying, "I'm not giving up."

"Then I will destroy you right now." the knight formed a shadow ball in his hands and threw it at Takuya with all his might. Takuya couldn't move out of the way fast enough, but someone had pushed him out of the way. He looked up and saw Zoey take the hit. As soon as she did, she collapsed to the floor.

"Zoey!!" Takuya screamed and he suddenly felt his energy come back to him. He ran to her motionless body and said, "Z, don't do this to me. Please...wake up." he began to cry, "Zoey, wait, don't go...I love you."

"Zeoy...oh no," Kristen whispered, "oh no..."

Kouichi, Tommy, J.P., Bokomon, Neomon, and Xveemon all stood still in shock.

"You!" Takuya began to glow red, "You killed her! I'm gonna kill you!" Takuya's eye went red and he began to forn red fire balls in the palms of his hands. He threw one and it melted the knight's shield.

"No! It's not possible!" the Dark Knight scream, "Wait! Stop!"

Takuya threw another melting his sword.

"It was an accident!" the black dragon tried to intrude, but Takuya threw a fire ball dissolving its leg. It screamed in pain.

Taki glared at the Dark Knight one more time and said, "There are no accidents!" he threw a mega fired ball burning up the knights whole body, all that remained were his ashes. As he died, his dragon died with him.

The glowing rider turned his attention to the whole Empire army and waved, "Good Bye!" he struck the ground with all his might and the ground began to crumbled under every Empire soldier and the castle sank in to the ground. They were all gone. Dead. Takuya stopped glowing and collapses next to Zoey. He stood over her, held her hand, and kissed her cheek.

All the archers slid down and Kristen came up to the blonde's body and tried to check for a pulse and shook her head, "Nothing...nothing at all."

"This is my fault...I should've listened to you guys, and because I didn't she's dead." Takuya silently sobbed, then went over his dragon and hugged him, "Thank you for staying with me. I'm sorry I only brought you pain."

_No, that's not true, _Gladrer growled, y_ou made my life worth living, and it was an honor to be your dragon. I have one last gift before I go._

_You're leaving? _Takuya asked shocked.

_Why of course, you think I can come with you to the real world!? I'm not gonna wander this world without you so I am giving up my life for a certain purpose. I may leave you physically, but I will always be with you...in here, _it nudged Takuya's chest pointing to his heart with its nose, _Now, goodbye Takuya Kanbara._

_Wait! What purpose?! You can't leave me too, what about Zoe. She's...she's gone._

_Be patient and watch. _The dragon dispersed in to tiny gold particles and the particles all went towards the blonde until she was surrounded in a gold glow.

"What's happening?" Tommy asked.

Takuya picked Zoey up bridal style and she suddenly felt light and her clor came back and finally...she gasped and woke up.

"Zoey? Z?" Takuya asked hoping that...

"Takuya? Takuya!" she hugged his neck with all her might and he returned the hug happily. The whole crowd cheered as the two began to kiss.

"I love you, too." she smiled and hugged him.

Everyone else ran up to her and she hugged all of them. "I thought I lost my best friend!" Kristen cried hugging the blonde.

_Thank you, Gladrer...,_Takuya looked up at the now nighttime sky and smiled.

* * *

Well, tht's it hope you liked it.xD


End file.
